


In the Beginning

by Pagan_Ajay4



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mentions of mean girls on blueray, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible character couples that are questionable., Rp turned to story, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry about that ugg, eventual seeeeeeex, lots of OOC, lots of gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagan_Ajay4/pseuds/Pagan_Ajay4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time Ajay learned the other half of the story. Questioning what he was doing he decided to join Pagan and learn. Maybe there was more to this blood covered story then previously thought and perhaps his first choice wasn't the best one. But during his time with Pagan he's starting to fall for the lonely King who honestly doesnt know what has ben going on outside his palace walls. A prisoner in his own country. Alone, heartbroken, tired and in love with the son of the woman who left his heart shattered. Could peace finally be brought to the country? And will Pagan be the one to bring it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Rp story between myself and my best friend and partner in crime Alphapup9. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr. My name is ssvartbomb. Stop by and say hello! Or submit a request for a Fic!
> 
> We hope you enjoy this. Its a very long rp and each chapter will be longer or shorter then the next as we rp and edit as we go. Expect regular updates on this and many other stories as well.
> 
> Forgive us for the OOC we do our best but sometimes we like to play.

It had been one of those days.You know the one where you are digging through rino shit because the damn thing ate your wallet, and damn it you needed that money to but a new vest. But you didn't want to take the chance to kill more deer and run into solders with a tattered vest. 

Now currently Ajay Ghale, the hero of Kyrat golden path fighters, was shoulder deep in the body of a dead rhino trying to find his wallet and hoping to every god above that it wasn't shredded by the c4 you stuck to the thing. That's just the perfect time for his oh so lovely and fashionable 'uncle' Min called. Grumbling because the man had been relentlessly trying to get his attention all day. Now might be the only time he has to focus on the dude.

Flipping open the two way radio despite his bloodied hands he hissed out his response before he even let the man speak. "I'm busy, make it fast about what i messed with this time that you out oh so much work into so i can get back to the war." He grunted pulling the stomach and pulling it open with his knife and freehand. 

"Ah HA. found it." he exclaimed pulling free his walled. It only seemed a little messed up, eh he would rinse it off in a stream later. For now he listened to the crazed psychopath on the radio.

"Well I dare say. How rude you young people are these days. Here I am trying to give advice, great advice by the way, and here you go all to busy. Honestly." Pagan huffed over the radio. " I just worry for you dear boy. This path you have chosen. Waiting for you to see the truth."

"The truth?" he asked with a slight chuckled. "The truth is, if i had ate the fucking crab things i wouldn't.....be...." he pulled the radio away from his ears stopping to look around. He heard some rustling and a snarl. 

"Fuuuuuck me." he stood up and turned running in the direction of his current vehicle. Ajay had just about launched into the open car door pulling it closed as a pack of heroin crazed wolves jumped at his car door. He sighed holding his chest feeling his heart pounding. Putting the radio back to his ear he breathed heavily out.

"What do you want to advise me on? I'll humor you." Laying back along the seats he tried getting his breath back and his heart to stop bursting from his chest with every beat.

Pagan hears ajay and waits internally hoping the boy was alright. He knew the kyrati wildlife was a bit... Well.. Out of control is a understatement. They were more like rabid blood thirsty fuckers. The honey badgers.... Stop that thought. "Well ajay. I'm sure by now both Sabal and Amita are starting to show their true colors my boy. Half truths, asking you to do the dirty work. Come now why do you think you succeed where no other has hmm? Because they are using you and me. You to get to me because they know I will not harm you. You see ajay. They are using you. Yes yes I'm not the best person but.... " takes a deep breath. “.... Well... Things happened. Horrid things. Things that never should have happened."

"No shit." He huffed but his breath hitched when the wolves thumped into the car. In honest he had been thinking about the two 'leaders' of the path. They were....not the good doers he had seen in the beginning. He had been doing quite the amount of, as pagan put it, dirty work. Dangerous work too, not just a scout mission here and there. He was risking his life, were they sat happily in their hideouts calling shots, safe and sheltered. Ajay didn't even know the last time he was in a bed. No the man on the radio was not the best, not by a long shot. He might actually be the worst, but it was looking like Amita and Sabal were even more so. Drug run missionaries, religion obsessed sociopath. And in between them both was a young girl who had to carry so much because someone said so.

So what should he do about it. Right now he had been ignoring any and all requests that came his way and was living in the woods. He could feel what he was doing was wrong, and his mother wouldn't be proud. But he might not be feeling any better if he was with pagan. He did however seem to know much more about his mother than he even knew. And as great as it was to be hearing about his dad, he wanted to talk about his mother for a change. Or just how nice the sun looked. Something that wasn't the war. 

"How about you and I talk about these "bad things" over something that's deep fried and processed." He was willing to walk into the enemy of the path's home and have a casual meal of it meant getting to bathe and sleep in a bed. He would be safer with that man than out here in the woods or with the path any how.

The line was silent for a while before a light chuckle. "Dear god boy. If I knew all it took was some of that artery clogging fat on a bun I would have served that in the first place. Fuck I'll have a .. What is it called.. McDonald's? Right I'll have a fat processor named after a child's song installed in the palace if it will get you to talk. Hell while you eat we can watch mean girls on blu-ray!"

"Dude, relax" He sat up looking forward adjusting the seat and looking around. Starting the car he checked the map for where he was suppose to go. 

"You get whatever you want. Even make it fancy if that's what you feel like. As long as it ain't caught by me and roasted over a pit," He sighed finding where and marking it and began driving.

"Just, make it easy for me to get in. I get shot at once and i'm going back to the wild animals." He growled serious driving way too fast to be safe.

Yelling could be heard in the background as well as promised executions of anyone fucked up. "Ahh no worries my boy. I will be sure that the food is satisfactory to your American fucked up taste. You just head right on to the King's Bridge you'll be let in and a chopper will meet you to bring you the rest of the way dearest boy. No one should shoot you and if they do I'll have a mass execution to clean out shit flinging monkeys!"

"Fantastic." he cringed at the comment but figured it was for the best. 

"And for your information, my sense of taste is just fine. I did indeed grow up eating kyrattian food, I even speak the language but everyone just assumed I can't." he mumbled out irritably turning a bit driving onto the bridge already being fairly close. 

"So we'll talk more when ever I get there, and sorry for the smell. You don't get it now but you will." He said referring to himself having only 'bathed' in lakes and streams, and even that was awhile ago.  
"Well let's not worry about the smell now. Gives me a chance to burn that hideous excuse for a outfit. No no I can tell you're worried. No pink for you that's my thing. No I'll be sure something more.. Your style is available after you cleanse your body of monkey shit."

"Please don't burn my clothes." he whined parking and getting out of the car to come face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Pagan!" he growled over the radio having not hung up yet ready to be shot point blank in the face with a gun. "Tell me, can you guess what I am looking at right now? I’ll give you a hint it starts with 'gun'." 

He heard the man laugh like he was for real amused at Ajay's words. "i'm gonna blow off your head Ghale and get a big promotion, you really think you are talking to King Min on that thing?" Ajay's brows went up and handed him the radio.

He smirked with a laugh. "I hope your health insurance is good. Because you are gonna need a whole lot to cover your ass."

The man took the radio stated his name rank and number then demanded to know who he was speaking with. That moment a second man came up pale and informing him the orders the king had just given for Ajay. Oh that man who just demanded who he was talking with looked like he shit himself.

A whole lot of yelling could be heard over the radio the man paling even further and actually wets himself before handing Ajay back the radio before backing up bowing to him repeatedly saying sorry like it was the only thing keeping him alive. At that point it may have been quite true. "Ajay! Ajayajaysjayajay!! Ohh ajay!!!"

He scoffed stepping around the mess and walked to the command booth.  
"I was close to the bridge, i'll wait here for the chopper. See you...when I get there I suppose." He shrugged opening the door scaring the shit out of the man in the booth. He waved for him to get out and sat in the chair wincing at some unknown twinge in his everything. 

He hung up relaxing back in the chair, he was already so drained and seeing he was free from danger at the moment everything relaxed. It hurt. It didn't take long before he heard the sound of chopper blades and shouting to get everything good for landing. He almost didn't want to get up. But just a chopper ride and he was gonna be in a bath, a real bath and a bed. Ajay heaved himself up and out the door to the chopper. He was greeted with something like 'good evening Mr Ghale' or something. He made a noise that vaguely sounded like words but just climbed in the chopper and buckled himself in.

It seemed like the ride there was shorter than the wait for it, he turned his head seeing the gaudy palace of King Min. What a fruitcake. It landed and he once again heaved himself out of the seat onto the ground.

Pagan was there in all his pink glory to greet him. "Ahh there he is. The man of the hour. And...." Stops dead backing up. "Well now. No joke about that.. smell. No worries I've had a bath made for you. I'm sure that's something you would prefer before digging into your meal. I do hope burgers and fries is more up your alley. And as promised mean girls. Or I can get porn or whatever. Anyway. Go on now. And if you need anything just.. Yell at anyone. See you soon dearest boy."

"i...didn't say anything about mean girls." He looked back at him as he was pushed along by people. He stuttered as the crazed king waved happily at him like nothing was wrong. 

By the time he was considered 'clean' the tub had been drained and refilled at least three times. The first went black almost instantly, the second was still pretty dingy but over all he would have been fine with the cleanliness of himself but it was insisted he sat in some clean water with various oils that made his head heavy. It was like he had personal assistants with every step. They cleaned and trimmed his nails for god sakes.

The outfit that Pagan had planed for him was overwhelming. He ended up requesting something else and now was in a white t-shirt and some jeans. The shoes he wore, they were rather nice. And he got the people to wash his cloths instead of burning them. Over all he felt calm and clean, his hair was clean and trimmed. he had to stop them there when they offered to shave him. He was not inept, he could shave just fine. 

He was led to a lounge room with a small table where Pagan sat drinking something that looked fruity. On the table sat a burger, plane but any fixings he wanted were on a cart next to them. So far everything was going smoothly.

"Well sit down now. Eat. Hopefully you will this time. Drink? We have wine, beer, whiskey yadda yadda take your pick. "Sips at his strawberry daiquiri smiling at him. Actually since his arrival Pagan hasn't stopped smiling. A second chance with ajay. To possibly rekindle, restart the disastrous first meeting.

"Pepsi, would be nice." He said a bit hesitant walking closer, suddenly very aware of the strong peach and rose smell the oils that were doused on him. He picked up his burger and build the extremely simple food. Just some cheese pickles tomato a little bit of mayo and ketchup. With that he was satisfied. He was a simple man of simple needs and wants. French fries covered in so much ketchup it might as well have been ketchup with a little bit of fries. 

He sat down still fairly quiet. He used a fork to stab a fry and tasted it cautiously. He didn't 100% trust this man serving him food. When nothing happened he ate the rest of the fry and slowly began eating more.

"Thanks." he hummed out focusing on not looking up and eating his food. It tasted really good for being possibly poisoned. Then again after what he had been eating MceeDee's would have been gourmet.

"Well of course ajay. Only the best for you. That's what your mother wanted. Why I let her go. To America that is. To get you away from... This civil war. A war I believe could have been.... avoided." he finishes off his drink setting the glass down before folding his hands. It was his way of holding himself back. A sign that he was... Closing up again, building his wall to block emotion. Even to a untrained eye one could see Pagan had a lot of pain and suffering behind the mask of indifference.  
He looked up watching him for a moment, it almost looked like the guy was about to cry and start confessing his deepest secrets like a waterfall. Though the hand folding thing and the way he thought about his words was intimidating. Quite like the first time they talked, Kingly and ready to kill anyone who scoffed at him. It was making Ajay uneasy about talking with him. He had handed over his weapons and anything else that kept him safe. It was like his first day in Kyrat all over again. 

"Can you not do that." he mimicked Pagan folding his hands and sitting up like a King. He quickly forced himself to relax once again. "We are here to talk. I don't care what we talk about as long as you talk like a normal person. Not some deranged power hungry king of a war torn country."

Again he had giving Pagan so much freedom over this conversation or even this whole interaction, it was almost exactly the same way he was with Sabal and Amita. Just a snippy 'yes' but without question would kill someone. He had done it so many times and given them both so much power over interactions. Yet so far the only one who had taken advantage of his compliance that didn't involve self preservation or personal gain, was Pagan. Maybe he was fighting for the wrong side, maybe they were just using him.

"Ahh yes sorry it's a habit. Calms me down a bit when .. Thinking about bad memories. Very bad... Unpleasant memories. About your mother..... Lakshmana....."

His fork dropped and he stood up hands slamming on the table. Are you fucking kidding me, those whole time and this man knew what Lakshmana meant! Running around this god forsaken country and all he had to do was sit still the first day and he would have know everything.

"What!...What is it, Lakshmana! Please tell me." He was breathing rapidly nails digging into the carved wood. All this fighting he had done, all this killing. It was pointless.

Pagan blinked looking at him hand at his pocket fingering the familiar pink pen before settling letting out a sigh. "Honestly Ajay. It's not the best time to jump like that. People tend to... Die.. Or get injured when they startle me like that. Sit and be calm. I'll tell you everything. I warn you... It's.... Painful..."

He sat down trying to breath calmly but it was like he could feel his whole body twitching. "What is Lakshmana? My mother wanted her ashes to be put there when she died." He explained.

Pagan let's out a sigh closing his eyes trying to relax as he took a deep breath then let it out. "Let me start from the beginning... Ishwari came to the palace as a servant you on her hip all cute and innocent. It wasn't till much later I found she came as a spy no thanks to your father. He was 28 and she 16... Normal for that fucked up religion but.. Anyway. She came here... Stayed... Learned about the real me. The real King Min that Mohan was twisting. Granted a lot is true.. But... Over exaggeration can ruin a person. Why would I have so many followers if they didn't honestly like me. They could all rebel after all. "

He listened already shocked at what he hadn't know about his mother and father. He thought that she was much older when they were married. He was anxious to know about Lakshmana, but suddenly he was just as ready to learn about the other side of the story. 

"She never said anything about this place Mohan or even you." He sighed seemingly relaxing in his chair. He had a feeling he was about to feel all kinds of disgusted about the things he had done.

Pagan looks at him and stands talking about the past especially that part always killed him inside. Wore him out. He knew ajay needs to know but his mental and emotional state wouldn't allow him to say it all in one go. Small spurts . That's all he could handle. "Ajay.. That's enough for now... I'm sorry."

Oh this man was gonna kill him with a heart attack or stress. A cup of pepsi was set down next to him and right then it looked like gold in a cup. He took a sip setting it down waiting. The carbonation hurting his face after not having it for so long. But oh gods in all hell and heaven did it taste good. He decided now might be a good time to eat his meal and possibly talk about something else. He had gotten through cutting his burger in half and taking one bite when a troop came him holding Ajay's radio. Currently going nuts with Sabal and Amita trying to contact him. 

He sighed taking the thing flipping it open and answering. "Sabal, Amita i’m here." It was like he could feel their sighs of relief.

"Ajay, we need you here. We have information that Pagan and his troops are planning an attack on a small outpost village. We need you to stop them." Amita ordered.

It was like every other order he had been told and carried out without question. Instead of the expected 'i'm on it response' he hummed thinking. He looked over to Pagan. 

"Is Pagan going to be there?" They confirmed that he would indeed be there and Ajay looked over at the man once more. "No I don't think he will, something tells me he is gonna sit this one out. Matter of fact instead of calling me to go kill people because you don't feel brave enough, why don't you go do it. I mean after all you are the leaders. Do something yourself for a change." He clicked the radio off before they had a chance to respond.

Pagan watched him smiling and nods. "As I said the truth comes out. My troops are near an outpost they only shoot when shot at. As is nature. Or when they see golden path."

"Are you kidding me? You know how many times they just walk up to innocents and shoot them because they thought it was funny? I have watched them more than once walk into town and start shooting in your name. You wanna know who shoots when shot at. Honey badgers, bears, tigers, snakes." He pouted angrily eating the meal on his plate.

Pagan honestly looked confused. He honestly didn't know about this. All his information on the outer walls came from his generals or his body double. Perhaps it was true that Pagan was a prisoner in his own walls. Going out for Ajay that first day then back to his palace.

He could see the look on his face told him he knew almost nothing that went on in his own country. Ajay laughed, he laughed hard, it almost hurt how hard he laughed. 

"You don't know jack shit that is going on in your own fucking country. That is why the golden path hates you, that is why no one wants you as their king. Because all they know is the blood thirsty maniac that runs this sorry place. Innocents, children, mothers, daughters, sons. Murdered and tortured in your name. Countless people I have saved from your generals hands, and you know what they say to me. 'I wish you left me to die'. No thank you or cries of joy but bitter tears because everything else they care about is dead. There home was either burned down or infested with something that keeps them from going back. So if you want to start running this show you can start any time. I would be more than happy to sit back and let you actually do something. Fuck you are just as bad as Sabal and Amita." He leaned back trying to calm his spiteful laughter. 

"You're a piece of shit Pagan, and it’s only because you just let everyone run around like chickens with their heads cut off." he wiped away some tears from his eyes having to take a drink to stop the laughter.

Pagan looks at him then sighs setting his second drink down. It was tasteless now. "Perhaps you're right Ajay. You know.... I used to go out among the people. I used to go watch the young in schools, hell kicked a ball around scuffing my one of a kind shoes and didn't bat a lash. I used to go have food in the villages and hell even joined in at the temples. Then you and your mother came... A story that she ran from your father.... A lie at the time but... " he sighs " I read you stories. Tucked you in at night. Your mother and I .. Fell in love you know. Had a daughter. The light of my life next to you. My everything. My little Lackshmana."

His meal didn't taste so good. He choked coughing and breathing hard. "You had a what?" He wheezed out. If what he heard was right Lakshmana wasn't a place or even a thing. It was a person, and not just a person. His sister.

Clearing his throat one more time "You and my mother?" He burped wincing at the feel of carbonation after having hacked up a lung or two. He held his chest for a second letting it calm back down.

"You and my mother had a baby. I have a sister?" it seemed Pagan wasn't the only one kept in the dark. "Why didn't she bring her with us. Where is she?"

Pagans back was turned from him having walked away to a balcony overlooking the cliff side head down. Fingers clenched on the railing white knuckled."Lakshmana.... Was murdered. In cold blood. My little ray of light smothered by that.... Fucking bastard terrorist Mohan!"

He suddenly couldn't breathe. Given time lines Lak...his sister couldn't have been any more that a year old. She was a baby. He felt sick, no way Mohan could have done this. In all his journals, all the stories he was a man of love. Hurting a child could never have passed through his head. Yet, there was his letter, begging Ajay to bring his mother to Kyart, to be put with Lakshimana. His sister, who was murdered by non other than Ajay’s father. Pagan may have been the worst, but the Golden path was even more so. 

Ajay looked over to the man, just a few words ago he was mocking him, calling him on his shit and now. All he was was a tired, sad, lonely man. No wonder he had gone so nuts, the man lost everything he loved. He couldn't help when he got up walking over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder putting a light amount of pressure to his. His head turned looking away. Face in a down but no base emotion present on his face. 

"I'm sorry."

Pagan was looking down at the little shrine reaching up patting Ajays hand. "Oh dear boy... You have nothing to apologize for. You’re right. Anyway... There .. That's Lakshimana’s shrine. Go down those stairs and out the door." He goes off leaving Ajay to do as he pleased as he lights some incense around the room. "Oh.. Don't forget your mother now.... It's.. Time she can be at rest.."

He let the man slip from him as he looked down. It was a beautiful little shine building, surrounded by trees and flowers. There was so much he didn't know about himself or any of the people around him. He followed the instructions picking the ern with his mother’s ashes in it and stood in front of the shrine. He thought so little of Pagan until this point, so many twisted and horrible things that had been told to him by the path and the journals. Never once was it mentioned that Ajay had a sister, or that Mohan Ghale was the one who murdered her. 

He opened the door into the shrine there was a portrait of a child no more that one. She looked just like him, no doubt this was his sister. Lashimana. And an ern just like the one his mother was in. Sat in the center of the shrine. Flowers incense and candles light the room. Looking at the ern of his mother running his hand over the lettering one last time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and set it next to the other. Putting a hand on the one that held his sister he took in a shuddered breath. 

"I'm so sorry." He looked up at the portrait. She would have been absolutely stunning. Just like his mother was. 

Just like that he had no business being in Kyrat any longer. He had done what his mother asked. Yet, he found a sense of belonging, almost in his own right. He wanted to stay, he wanted to make things right.

Coming out of that shrine he couldn't tell if he had weight lifted from him, or more put on. 

He did know that he had some things to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Ajay is with Pagan now. He still has yet to learn everything that happened between his mother, Mohan and Pagan. He has a feeling he wont like what he has to hear but he needs to know. Its just hard for Pagan to talk about that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of the RP turned story. We sincerely hope you enjoy it. If you see any issues please dont hesitate to inform us about them. 
> 
> Also Comments and kudos make us feel good!

As Ajay made it back to the room Pagan was left in he could hear yelling and things breaking. A woman with black and pink hair. "Yuma... Now is not the time. I'm not in the mood." Pagan was standing in front of some candles half of them lit.

Ajay froze, oh hell no. Of all people not Yuma. Pagan was nuts as it was he didn't need second in command. How ever he did feel an odd sense of protection over the man. Walking into the room that was in bad need of soundproofing he looked at what was going on. Fear was so plastered all over his face it was almost hilarious. 

"What's going on?" he asked standing in the doorway before deciding it was safe to walk closer to Pagan. He stood next to him looking at him trying to read his face. When that wasn't something he could do he looked to Yuma. She was just nuts.

Yuma hissed at the boy saying something in Vietnamese to which Pagan immediately snapped back. "Watch yourself dear. Lest that mouth of yours gets you in trouble." He turns to Ajay a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Feel better now dear boy? Everything settled now?"

"Yes...and no." He kept his eyes focused on Yuma. Why was she here causing trouble. She seemed to cause nothing but trouble, dragging him to prison, drugging him. All her nuttyness over Shangri-la. 

"What is going on?" He asked again more directed at Yuma than at the room like before.

Yuma glares at him then Pagan. "You’re weak! Nothing like the Pagan I knew. Ever since that whore of a woman came walking in with the damned brat!"

Pagan turns slapping her hard across the face. "You will never speak of her again Yuma! Now get the fuck out!!"  
Yuma licked the blood from her lip with a smirk. "A little poking is what brings out the beast. You never used to hold back." Huffs walking out with a hiss at Ajay.

Were it not for Pagan slapping her first and his lack of guns Yuma would be in much worse shape than a bloody lip. His hands were curled tight in a fist and his jaw was clenched so tight he could hear the grind of his teeth. Glaring back at her as she passed him.

"What was that all about." He seethed out between his teeth.

Pagan sighs. "Nothing you need to worry about Ajay. Just the same old story. How a woman declawed and pulled the teeth of a tiger."

"Oh that makes all the sense now." He sighed. Looking at the blond man he sighed again.

"So Mean Girls?" He humored almost as if he was trying to get him to smile again, smile for real.

"Hmmm oh yes. You really want to watch it?" Gives him a strange look and a light smile. "If you prefer porn I'm sure we can find some!"

"Nope." he said a bit faster than he wanted to be. Porn would not be something he would watch, wasn't his thing. He had seen so many of the vintage stuff that porn was forever done with in his head. 

"You can even serve me the most colorful drink that you can think of." He took a calming breath. For now he should enjoy the calm, enjoy the simple things.

"Oh my boy. Me? Serve? Well I suppose I could humor you. Be the only time you ever see me bring someone else a drink. Come Ajay. Let's go entertain ourselves." Leads him off to the large golden door leading to his bedroom and slips through a smaller one built into the larger ones. "Come now. "

"I don't know what you do." He raised his hands in defense but let himself be lead along. "I figure you would want to make your own drinks because people can do some weird things." He did stop himself from talking as he was led into the room. Holy stars and bangles it was amazing. Golds, reds and pinks decorated everything. Pillows to lounge on every where. When he was a child and he thought of the word king, this is what he imagined a king would live in. A huge bed draped in pinkish white silk at one end of the room.

"Wow." was all he could say. He wished he was a kid again so he could go nuts roiling in all the lounge pillows. He had an an odd sense that he did a few times when he was a boy.

Pagan chuckled at him. "When you were a boy and your mother was... Well special to me.. You were dubbed the official king waker. Run in jump on the bed and me until I woke up."

He laughed running a hand along the carved wood of the bed poles. "And did I take it upon myself to dub that?" It was like he could remember it. One thing did come to him as he thought about it.

"What did i call you?" He asked turning and looking at him

Pagan hummed leaning against the other pole. "Much to my distaste at the time... You called me either pagay.... minny or min-min”

"Pagay" He scoffed at his younger self. "Anything else you wish to share about my younger self."

Smiles a bit and sighs remembering fondness. "Oh.. There are many things dear one. Always asking me to read you something. Hindering my walking by attaching to my leg. And... The elephant..."

"Oh god what about an elephant?" he cringed watching him. "I already ride elephant into battle what could I have done as a kid?"

"Let's just say I was dragged out of my shower in my birthday suit and tossed into the pool by you trunked friend. Said elephant also got quite frisky. No one mentions the elephant issue. After that I banned all elephants from the royal grounds to save myself more embarrassment. "

He couldn't help but laugh. "Sounds like me." He pushed himself from the pole looking around with a smile. 

"I would have had an amazing childhood growing up here." He walked over to some of the painting and moved from those to pictures, only one was of his mother. And it was the same one he had looked at over a hundred times growing up. It was of his mother holding him, he was still fairly little. 

"I know this picture." he picked it up. it was defiantly outside on one of the palace courtyards. "She said a friend took it."

"Oh you were a imp. A royal pain in the ass but I loved you. Made life interesting." Follows him. "Ah Paul took that. You loved Paul too. He was victim to your impish attacks as well. Everyone knew that if you were missing look out."

"Paul?" he questioned still not to keen on him. Maybe if he hadn't know what he did for a living he would like him. He did feel a little bit guilty for handing him over to the path

He chuckled about how he acted as a child, glad to know he hadn't changed much when he moved. "I had quite the interesting life didn't I?"

"That you did my boy. That you did." Motions him over to a couch in front of a large TV. "Choose what you wish to watch. I have many titles."

He followed him and looked at the titles. He wasn't much of a movie person. Preferring the outdoors or working. He grabbed the first title he recognized and had seen before. 'The Dark Knight Rises'. Sure why not. He fussed with the remotes briefly before turning it on and getting the DVD set up.

Pagan was leaned back on the couch watching him and pats the spot next to him

He sat down with a huff not sure really how to relax around Pagan Min. 

"Sorry if the movie sucks." he grumbled sitting a bit more stiff than he probably should be. He was in no danger so why was he feeling so uneasy.

"Don't fret. It's decent. Not my forte but I can't complain. You just enjoy yourself." He unbuttons his blazer shrugging it off and laying it over the back of the couch leaning back silent and in thought

The movie started and they had be quiet for about a third of the movie. Ajay didn't even know what was going on in the movie. He kept looking over to Pagan. The man wasn't paying any more attention to the movie than Ajay. 

"What are you thinking?"

"Hmmm oh.. Nothing Ajay. Nothing." Smiles at him. "So when do you want to head home? I'm sure you have friends waiting with bated breath to see if you've been kidnapped yet."

"Home? To like....America?" He asked a bit hesitant. If that was all it was gonna take he probably would have stayed but then again he wouldn't have been able to find out about all that happen here in Kyrat.

"Well yes. America is your home right. Little house. White picket fence. American life. Friends and parties every night......peace and quiet."

He laughed "Ha no. I live in a studio apparent in New York. I'm pretty sure I don't have a job any more and my lease was about to be up any way. I had a few friend I only ever saw at school. I'll just stay kidnapped for a little while."

Looks to him shifting  sitting up straight. "Or.... If I may offer..... You can stay here. Call this.. Home again if you wish. You can have anything you want."

"Eventually I will have to go back to get officially moved here." He smirked. "You know get things canceled and legal." He sighed feeling just slightly more at ease.

"But what if I don't want anything?"

"If you wish for nothing.... Then .... Ajay... Just live. Just live that's all I ask...do nothing but enjoy life."

"Huh. So I guess you aren't as bad at I thought. I mean you still killed people..... but then again so have I." He added that last part as an afterthought

"Hush Ajay. You were tricked. Then again if what my soldiers are doing is true.... Then over all. You're already doing more than I ever have…”

"Now is that a good or bad thing?" He leaned back much more relaxed than he was a second ago. He almost wanted to be closer to him, but being any closer felt dangerous.

"Your actively are out there... Putting yourself on the line to save people.... I haven't left my palace... Well... Occasionally I do. But... Meeting you that first day was the farthest from my palace I had ever been after Lakshimana and your mother. After... I closed off from people. From the world. For a few weeks I slept and ate in the shrine. Finally moving back to the palace never going outside its walls. Leaving Yuma, Paul and Noore to control their surrounding land. Leaving my body double Eric to make... calls that as I said.... do what you think I would do. Aparently he took it to far. And he didn't tell me everything he sighed off on. I just lost everything I ever cared about. Ishwarhi.... She wanted to leave.. To get away. She blamed me in part for our daughters death.... But.....  That night I was putting you to bed. You had a little cold so you we're being fussy. I had finally gotten you to sleep your sister in the room across. Your father snuck in thinking you were Lakshimana he shot at you. I took the hit covering you from him.... When he saw it was you he left. Going to the nursery....He figured I was down. He......"

"He killed her because she was my mother’s, and yours." He sighed hand coming up closer to him but not sure if it was right to put a hand on his shoulder or anything. The guy was ready to cry, or needed someone to hug. The only person still alive from the life that he cherished so much was Ajay. He already had a sort of detachment from his father and now that he knew what he had done, it was something he could describe as hate.

"So to answer your question Ajay. Yes it's a good thing..... Your mother raised you well. Gods you look so much like her. "

"Well." he sighed happily it was nice being seen as someone other than his father. "That's nice to hear."

Pagan looked at him reaching out hand at his cheek. "Not a ounce of your father. You’re nothing like him. Nothing at all. Ajay."

His eyes snapped back open at the feeling of his hand on his face. He went ridged, the hand he had out to comfort Pagan was in air hovering. He didn't know what he should do, if he should pull away or let him have that bit of comfort.

Pagan looked at Ajay seeing his shock and pulls back his hand before standing. "It's getting late Ajay. I had the servants set up a room for you. It's a lovely view of the mountains. I do hope you sleep well my boy...."

His face felt like fire when he pulled his hand away. He couldn't tell if Pagan was that hot or if he had caught a fever being out in the woods for so long. The next breath he took in was shuttered and it felt like his head was to heavy for his body. It didn't exactly feel late but then again he was use to sleeping when ever he could and didn't really have a sleep cycle any more.

He put his own hand back down standing. Walking past him to the door as a few of the servants came in, he put a hand to Pagan's back near his shoulder. The gesture was friendly and kind. 

"I'm sorry, that I forgot you." He sighed letting himself be led out of the room

Later that night Ajay was woken up by loud random explosions from outside. Guards were blocking the far side of the garden where Pagan was throwing grenades at poles with pictures of Mohan, Sabal, Amita and other random people attached to them. He also seemed to be either extremely high or drunk. Possibly both.

He stood up reaching for his knife or gun finding nothing and panicking for a moment when another explosion was set off. He ducked looking around seeing he was in a room. It all came rushing back to him, he was in the palace. Pagan Min's palace. What the fucking blazes. Another explosion. He stood looking over the window seeing nothing. He rushed out of the room running to a guard. 

"Where is Pagan." He rushed out in Hindi. The man didn't have to think or blink being talked to in his native language. He answered back pointing in the direction. "Thanks." He grumbled pulling the jacket on and marching down the hall.

When he made it only getting lost once he sighed seeing Pagan pull a pin and throw yet another grenade. 

"You know, eventually it will all burn down. What are you gonna do then?" He asked coming up behind him but keeping his distance.

Pagan throws another grenade letting it blow up as he turns around. Jacket missing shirt pulled out. He was a mess. Alcohol bottles all over the ground and remnants of a white dust. "Ajay! What are you doing up?"

"Well." he sighed moving closer to him."Someone decide it would be a good idea to throw bombs at 3 am. After what seems like getting so drunk he can't see." He put a hand around his shoulders and pressed him close. 

"Come on, let’s get you inside."

He wobbles a bit leaning against ajay. "Oh I can't can't can't.... No... The memories...are still there.. Fresh.. At the surface.... " He looks down at his hands seeing the blood no one else could.

He pulled the drunk man closer to him and put a hand in the man's open ones, covering whatever he was looking at.

"Hey. Hey." He hushed taking a step pulling the king along with him. "Everything is gonna be okay."

Pagan followed him inside getting to the hall before just collapsing to his knees head to the floor and sobs. Calling out Lakshmana's name. Crying out for forgiveness for failing. Even the random servant and guard stopped in shock. They had seen him lose it but this begging and crying was a whole new level.

Ajay couldn't help but go down with him. He didn't know what to do or how to help. He looked around scowling. Shooing them away, they didn't need to see him like this. He wrapped himself around him pulling him up and close in a hug like hold.

"Look, she is gone. Both of them. Mohan is gone too. No matter how loud you scream you can't bring them back. All you'll do it wake everyone." He held his face making him look up at Ajay. 

"But i'm here. Look, I came back." He said sighing seeing this man so broken and crying. Crying for something no one could ever hope to bring back, no matter how rich he was. Money would never bring back the only thing he wanted.

Looks at him his arms wrapping around him as well. "Ajay..... I thought.... For sure.... When you left....... It was over...... It's why I called... I just... Wanted to talk... Even if you fought your way to the palace..... Let me just tell him the truth...... Before I die…”

He shushed him moving his arms around pulling him up to standing. "Come on. Time for bed." He said helping him walk his way back to the bedroom. Not Pagan's room but just the smaller guest room Ajay was staying in. 

Getting the king into his bed was rough but he didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt and took off his shoes. Setting a bucket next to the bed and pulled up a chair Ajay sat. He would sit next to him all night if he needed to. 

It was about a minute when he called out for someone to bring him pitchers of water and a bowl with a towel so he could bring down the man's fever if it rose. When that was brought he prepped the towel placing it to Pagan’s face.

Throughout the night Pagan was sick from both the drugs and a harsh punishment of alcohol. "Fucking hell..... Is this hell." Groans head pounding and stomach rolling before he was sick again.

Ajay scoffed holding the trash can up to him. "This is your own damn fault. Don't get drunk so much." He pat his head again with a cold towel. 

The sun was starting to rise when a few servants had come in with Ajay's cloths and other things such as his syringe bag. He smiled getting up going through his things and pulling out a medical syringe. Pulling out one of the many tuniquits he had Ajay moved back over to Pagan.

"Give me your arm." He said before unbuttoning his sleeve and rolling it up. Ajay put the tourniquet around Pagan's arm tieing it off. Tapping at his arm getting his vein to show Ajay prepped the syringe. Tapping it then pushing the thin needle into Pagan's vein. 

"This will help." He undid the tourniquet Ajay turned and poured a glass of water for the man. "Here, drink it."

Pagan groans. "So demanding.... Ahh hey..... " hisses at the needle but let's him. When water is handed to him he took it taking sips of it. "Ajay....... You shouldn't have seen me like this..... I'm sorry..."

"Ah, you smoked too many drinks and took to many heroins." He prepped the towel again wiping down his face. "I figured I would see you like this eventually. I wasn't any better at my mothers funeral." 

Ajay let the towel rest in the water for a bit as he rested leaning forward elbows on his knees hands folded and head resting on his hands.

Lays his hand on Ajays head brushing the soft strands lightly. "Ajay.... Dear sweet boy......"

He slapped his hand away "Pfft. Hey now i'm not a kid."

Huffs and ruffles his head. "Don't need to be a child to accept some comfort. I should know. You’re the first.... Yuma usually just slaps me around for a while drugs me and leaves...."

"Well thats shitty." He said helping him lay down. "Lay down and let the meds work. Then we'll get some breakfast. Real breakfast, none of that american breakfast." He smiled some yawning himself.

"Oh thank Kyra or what the fuck ever. His pallet is finally converting to proper dining." At Ajay’s yawn he pulls the boy onto the bed. "Sleep. Children need good rest."

"Hey now, I ate Kyrati food." He laughed but he let out a noise of surprise as he was pulled down onto the bed. Having been sitting it was only his upper body on the bed and it was mostly lying over Pagan's upper body.

"I am 26 years old Pagan." He pushed himself back up with a laugh. "I'm fine those meds will be working faster than I could go to sleep any way." He did lean closer to him brushing some hair out of his face cringing at the sticky sweat of it all.

"Now who needs a bath." He chuckled letting his finger play with Pagan's hair as he mimicked the position he was in before except he was using one hand to prop his head up.

He chuckles. "Yes Yes. Though I'm nowhere near as bad as you.... " he blinks a new times then glares at the needle in his arm then the bag of fluids. "Sneaky little shit...... You drugged me...." There was some slight alarm in his voice about that but he shook it off. He rested his hands on Ajays back as every second that passed it was harder and harder to keep his eyes open. "Ajay....."

"Its not drugs. Its medicine, this one will knock you out a few hours and that is just saline. You doped yourself pretty hard. And I will be here when you wake up." He brushed his hair some letting the man doze off.

"Mhmmmmm you..... Better...... Be...." Seconds later he was out like a light breathing even and deep, arm still wrapped loosely around ajay.

With a smiled he let him keep his arm around him for a while. He did have to move him around adjusting the flow of saline even making a makeshift drip stand off of the lamp. He had left only briefly to eat and change into his own cloths. 

Coming back he checked the time and the bag, it was almost gone and the meds should have made it through his body, and he should be waking up soon. Admittedly hungry as all shit but feeling better in the long hall. He had sat down and was reading some of the letters he had found from some old british guy.

Yuma made her way in with the slam of the door. Glaring at both of them. "Oh for fucks sake. Pagan wake the fuck up you useless lazy fuck!"

Ajay stood up shoving himself in between the two. "Back off Yuma." he held his gaze angry flaming. 

"He is sleeping let him sleep for god's sake." He was happy to feel the knife back at his side now, unlike yesterday

Yuma hisses at him. "You best learn your place! You’re only alive because he wants it that way. But I can take your life and he'll deal with it. Just like he deals with the little brats death. Your disgusting mother ruined him!"

His hand clenched and came up faster than he could think. A fist connected with her chin and a small hand gun was pulled and aimed at her face.

"You think he is dealing with it? You really think this....!" He waves one hand behind him gesturing to the man behind him "Is dealing with it?! Dealing with it is the last thing he is doing. He is living his nightmare over and over again every fucking day. And how DARE you say anything about my sister, she was a child! A baby! And my worthless coward of a father murdered her for no reason."

On the ground she growls at him about to attack when she freezes looking behind Ajay eyes wide. Pagan was awake and his eyes were hard and cold staring at her. The eyes she used to describe as those that set fear into the hearts of even the bravest men. "Pagan.. I" She swallows.   "Get the fuck out my palace Yuma. Before something very unfortunate befalls you."  
Without even a second though she was out of the room. Pagan sighed blinking eyes back to the softer look before looking at Ajay. "You alright my boy?"

"Are you alright?" He put the gun back in its holster moving over to Pagan checking him out taking his heart rate. He checked his eyes and temp. All seemed to be good. "How you feeling, you got up rather quickly. Is your head spinning any nausea or pain." he reacted to the 'medical treatment' much like that of someone who had professional medical training.

Lays back down a moment. "Slightly dizzy but I'm fine. The rest indeed did help Ajay. You sure know a lot about medical techniques."

He chuckled again. "I'm a paramedic." He adjusted the drip again pushing all the liquid to the bottom and putting slight pressure on it. 

"Pump your hand for me." He showed him how, to open and close his hand at a steady pace. He pushed the last bit of saline into Pagan's body and the did the prep to take the makeshift IV out. Wrapping him up and tossing the bag and needle in the trash he tied everything off and sat back. 

"The dizzy should go away soon, nothing to worry about."

"Oh I don't worry. I have my own personal paramedic taking care of me and my stupidity." Laughs a bit as he sits up then stands. "I need a hot bath and a good meal." Leans down kissing the top of Ajay’s head patting his cheek. "Thank you Ajay. And don't worry about Yuma. I deal with her."

"Stupidity is right." he said accepting the kiss even if it was a bit reluctant. He swatted his hand away again standing up. 

"I'm not worried, who said I was worried?" he groaned moving to the bed laying down with a happy sigh.

"You rest now. I'll get you when dinner's ready." Covers him. "Sleep well Ajay" smiles heading out do the boy could sleep.

He batted him away and instantly kicked off the covers but falling asleep pretty quickly himself. Apparently when not in danger he could fall asleep at the drop of a coin and man did it feel good.

Days went by then weeks and months. 6 whole months had gone by. Pagan and Ajay had grown closer. Pagan still had times he would melt down but they came less and less with Ajays help. Pagan, with Ajay’s help, had also begun to make plans to go outside his palace walls. As a king and in order to get back control he needed to go out and control his men. Especially now that Eric was dead. 

Ajay had gone back a few times to America paying off his apartment and school dept with the money he had made in Kyrat. Getting everything legalized and officially moved countries. During that time he had told the gold path he could no longer be apart of them. He punched Sabal in the face when he tried to use Mohan against him. Amita cried and he didn't care. He was done with them using him. Pagan was different. Not perfect but different. True to himself and had not once asked Ajay to do anything outside of just enjoy himself. 

War started to calm, things were almost back in order. Schools in the north had opened back up, and it was as if Pagan had started getting a grip back on his men. Ajay would get regular updates still from friends he had made in the path that the amount of hostages had almost dropped to zero. Soldiers who occupied small villages were respectful about it. Some even left the path to join the royal army. That there showed that Pagan was a true king. He only lost control and his way through his agony. Noore forgave Pagan to a point. It was still tense with her but she could tell that he was sincere about her loss. That he had no idea Yuma had them killed. Noore worked from the arena still sending updates to Pagan but told him that she needed time.

Currently they sat watching some indi movie Ajay had never heard of. It was weird but Pagan seemed to like it. He sat on the couch next to Pagan casually drinking an american beer that Pagan always bitched about. Damn it he liked the shitty piss water of the red, white and blue. He was still in his sleep pants and a tank top having refused to change that day seeing as nothing was happening, and as he planned to be in a grand total of three rooms that day. His own, the bathroom and Pagan's.

Pagan was half watching the movie as he talked to Ajay. It was thanks to him that things were doing so well. Soon he was going open Kings Bridge so people and trade could flow better. The bell towers he was going to have rebuilt and Paul was back. Paul was rescued and not a moment to soon. The Path had found him useless to them and had him set for execution when Ajay and the royal army swooped in to the rescue. He got a nice ear full from Pagan and told that things were going to change. He agreed whole heartedly accepting the new rules. He would still be able to use his skills but peace was coming and he had to learn to acclimate to that. Something that didn't come easy to him. But he would try thats all Pagan could ask for. He was technically Pagans only true friend. At the moment he was currently in America dealing with his family. Yuma hadn't spoken to him since that day in his room staring her down. "Yuma wants to take over I know that. She's just too chicken shit to attack me”

"She can try." He hummed taking a sip of his drink. One arm behind the couch practically behind Pagan's head. One leg over the other.

"Nothing good will happen if she tries." he had begun to feel more comfortable walking around without weapons or armor. He yawned setting his bottle down

Pagan huffs head laying back on the arm. "She's tried for years....though she didn't have much until after........ Anyway. She's not happy she's not getting full freedom to do whatever she wants anymore. She apparently been screaming curses down at me from the mountain."

He laughed not even thinking about the pressure on his arm like he would have the first days here. 

"She might be trying to summon demons while she is at it." he raised a hand ruffling Pagan's hair

Laughs pressing into his hand a bit. "She actually thinks she can to. Women's more fucked up then I am when I'm high." Smiles looking at Ajay a smile that actually reached his eyes this time if just a little. "I'm glad you're here Ajay........ It's not so... lonely anymore."

He sighed keeping his hand pressed to the back of his head. "I would say the same thing but I didn't have time to be lonely, animals and missions and all." he laughed some

"It's good to hear things are doing well."

Pouts a bit. "So are you saying my company is no better than a animals? God boy how rude. I have you know I actually have proper hygiene and do not go to the lawn to take a shit!"

He laughed again picking his bottle back up and taking a drink "Not what I meant. I feel relaxed rather than constant fear." He finished his beer and set the empty bottle now.

"I like sitting here rather than sitting on a rock some where being hunted by rinos."

Nods "Disrespectful horned fuckers. Here I set up the best breeding program and look what they do." Looks up as a guard runs in whispering in Pagans ear making him growl. "So fucking do something about it! You take the pretty Gun, aim and fucking shoot!"

"Whats going on?" he asked not letting himself be left out of loops. He dropped his hand from the back of Pagan's head.

Pagan looked to him. "Apparently what's left of the Golden Path has been sighted. Turns out they just took Kings Bridge."

"They took it?" he was shocked.  
The he growled "Sabal."  There was only one person who would still be hell bent on running the Golden Path.

"It would seem the religious monkey can't step out of Mohan's footsteps. Send troops to the bridge! Ready the helicopter. Were going to the bridge. Be sure to secure it before I get there you hear me!" The guard bows and runs out of the room. 

God damn it this meant he has to get dressed. "I'm going too." he stood up already going to his room to get ready. Pagan didnt fight with him only nodding deep in thought. Things were going so well. He wouldn't let the predecessor of Mohan ruin it again. 

 

On the chopper Pagans whole body was tense, arms crossed over his chest hand's squeezing. The only movement was his one leg that he bounced up and down like a nervous tick. Unlike Ajay who was geared up he was just in his pink suit. Bullet vest underneath and a semi automatic above his head within arms reach. 

His hand shot out pressing down on his knee keeping it from bouncing any more. "Stop." He hissed out face close to Pagan's. 

"Why are you bouncy nothing is happening that we can't handle."

"Because my dear ajay..... I usually don't go out.... My double usually does this. But he's dead. And I'm trying to go by your recommendations...... No ones been able to take Kings Bridge before.... The doors are heavily guarded... Thick... Only a massive explosion would be able to take them out..... Yet I was told the gates are whole...."

"Someone let them inside." he said hand still pressed to his knee. 

"Sorry about the body double thing." he sighed not really sorry about the body double thing.

"That's my guess. Or they found some other way. But no alarms were sounded off nothing. Its a bottle neck through the gorge. Not a chance they wouldn't be seen with all the security I have around there." He sighs laying a hand on Ajays that was on his knee squeezing it lightly. "Eric was a bastard. You did the right thing. "

"You understand how mad you were right? And how pissed I was. It was equal amounts of anger that it wasn't you I blew up." he said letting him hold his hand. He needed something to hold onto, something that grounded him.

"I know... I know....I'm sorry."

The pilot calls out to them. "Sir! The Bridge has Yuma's insignia! The ground troops are fighting back but we cant land. The path is heaving armed. Its to much of a risk your highness!"    
Pagan jumps up looking and hits the seat."Damn it! Yuma......"

"She is with Sabal." He unbuckled himself and held onto the bars above. "Get in as close as you dare. King min and i will be shot on sight if we land."

The pilot looks to Ajay then to Pagan nodding as he heads to a slighting closer but higher elevation instead."Damn it all. Start to fix things but.... No no... I knew Yuma would be trouble..... My fault for giving her to many chances.... Blind hope I suppose."

"We will deal with her later." He made his way back to the seat and buckled himself in. His hand instantly went back to his knee holding it steady, half expecting pagan's hand to move back on top of his.

Like he thought Pagan's hand did cover his but what Ajay wasn't expecting was Pagan’s head laying on his shoulder. "Ohhhh..... Ajay...."

He went a bit stiff his breath hitched. "Pagan?" He was slightly worried 

"You look pale?"

"Just exhausted Ajay. Just exhausted...." His shoulders and back felt stiff, chest like it was clenched. "It just... Never ends....never ends."

"You just stay in the chopper I’ll deal with Sabal." And by dealing he means shooting him in the head and machine gunning everyone else.

Pagan just nods head still on his shoulder breathing a bit fast. "Be careful Ajay...please..." Squeezes his hand tightly.

"Need I remind you how I was winning the war." He smiles squeezing his knee

"Not a scratch will come to me." He turned his head to the pilot.

"Dont land just hover out of range of anything."

Pagan huffs at him. "Spunky little shit. Heh.... Have fun then..."  
The pilot nods to him getting in close and hovers. "Good luck sir"

"Mmhn" He unbuckles pulling himself free from Pagan and opening the chopper door. He looked down and smiled. Oh he actually kinda missed this. 

"When I jump bring King Min back to the palace. Keep him safe." He smiled at Pagan and let himself fall from the open doors opening in wing suit right after.

Pagan watched him as the chopper heads off as quickly as it could. "Ajay........"

Flying down like squirrel on drugs he came in shooting and hollering. The few of the royal army troops were shouting cries themselves, mostly of joy. Some just crying as they had been held hostage by the Path. 

Using explosives to clear the outside of enemies he landed safely. Stripping off his parachute he walked to main command of the bridge. He walked in shooting the surprised guard without a chance pulling his second handgun he hand it pointed at Sabal bringing the other to face him too. 

"Ajay. I didnt think you were in Kyrat any longer." He seemed surprised to see him and actually kinda scared. 

"The war was ending Sabal! You are just starting a new one." Ajay glared hard at him bringing down one gun and reholstering it. However when he did so Sabal pulled a knife.

"I'm doing what your father wanted." He moved at Ajay who dodged easily catching his hand twisting it and causing him to drop the knife.

Holstering the second gun he pulled out one of his syringes from Yogi. A quick stab to the shoulder and Sabal fainted. 

"Don’t you remember what happen last time you mentioned him in front of me?"    
Moving Sabal around to his back he left the command booth. Tossing Sabal in the back of a car he was off to the palace. He figures it was a job well done and Sabal was in custody, and alive. The Bridge was back under Royal control doors shut and more backup of soldiers flooding in. 

What Ajay wasn't expecting was to be intercepted by Yuma’s hired men and Amita with golden path. This was going to take a while.

Back at the palace pagan was wondering around his room rubbing his chest and left shoulder. His chest was killing him. He looked up as a guard came in.   "Sir... A report of Kings Bridge and the fatalities."  
 Pagan swallowed. "Go on..."

"45 royals killed of the 100 guarding the bridge. Many shot execution style sir. Rebels killed...24... the numbers don't add up sir. Which means that the 24 that are dead are only a small handful of the amount that are now on this side of Kyrat. I'll have my men keep alert kill any rebel on sight."

Pagan looks up. "Ajay? What about Ajay?"

Guard swallows. "He's was reported killed by Sabal my king."

Pagans hands clenched and grabbed the closest thing he had which was a miniature jade elephant statue and threw it at the guard. "Get out!!!! Fucking get out!!! Useless idiots!!!!" The guard took this chance to flee nearly pissing himself and thanking the gods he was still alive. Pagan clutched his chest panting gripping the side of his desk before sitting. "No.... No no no......Ajay....... Ajay I'm so sorry...."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the next installment! Hope you all like it! OMG the smex! I cant write Smex! So embarrassing! I hope its ok. - Blushes forever!

However little to Pagan's knowledge Ajay was sitting tied to a chair having a glaring contest with three other people.

"Why did you leave us Ajay. We were winning we were saving so many lives. Please Ajay I don't know what Pagan told you but it’s not true." Amita begged kneeling next to him hand on his knees. She looked worse for wear considering the last he saw of her she was prime of power. 

Sabal however was still pretty out of it just angry.   And as for Yuma, she was smirking.

"Maybe. But I saved even more by bringing the war to an end." If his legs weren't bound he would have kicked her off. 

He needed to get out and at least contact pagan. It was like he could feel him losing his shit. Maybe if they put him back in that prison he could get away again. It was horrifying the first time and he would more likely cut off his arms than go back. But at least he knew how to get out.

Yuma smirks and walks around. "Pagan pulled a weak link with the boy. Told him about his dear mother. How he loved her how he would hold little Ajay as he fell asleep at night cradled in his arms. Told him that his father was a murderer. That even his mother hates him."

"Yeah you forgot to mention I had a sister that Mohan killed in her sleep." He spat at her grinning as it landed on her cheek. 

Yuma growls wiping the saliva from her face a promise of pain and death in her eyes.

Amita seemed surprised about this news about a sister. "Ajay Mohan only had you." 

Ajay jerked trying to get her off him. "But my mother did not. Lakshimana. It wasn't a place. She was my sister."

Sabal frowns. "Is there any proof? Anything written down? From your mother or father? Of course if it's Ishwarhi we can't trust it. Women lie."

Amita hissed at him for that comment. 

"There is a portrait and ashes. A birth certificate, pictures and a DNA test. You really think I would take the word of Pagan just like that? I went back to America. Looked deep into the files. It was all there. Child linage. Signed years ago. A year before her death. You can even ask Yuma, then again woman lie."

Sabal paces around. "Mohan would never do that. It's a lie. Maybe this child lived but it's a lie fabricated by pagan to make your father look bad. That is a lie Ajay. A lie!"

"Hmn is that why the DNA matches me, and pagan? I’m the one who ran the fucking test! Bone fragments still hold DNA I was able to get trace amounts. Enough to test it against myself and my mothers and Pagan's DNA profiles. They confirmed parenthood!" He shouted and Amita gasped turning to Yuma. Silently asking if that was true.

Yuma sighs. "Yes. Lakshimana did exist. As for Mohan killing her... That's not the story I know."

"And what story did you hear?" Ajay growled out. It didn't matter how convincing Yuma was, he could never get the image of Pagan crumpled to the ground screaming for his murdered daughter. Nothing no matter how much you wanted to lie, nothing but the truth in Pagan's words would bring him to such a state.

Yuma huffs. “A fight and Pagan shot her when going for Mohan."

Sabal whooped. "Bastard trying to pin his murder on our great leader! See Ajay!"

Well then. Thinking about it he never did finish the story. 

"If thats so what was Mohan doing in the palace nursery to begin with?" Damn it he wished he remembered what happen. His head did snap to Sabal.

"See Ajay? How The fuck is Pagan shooting my sister make it any better when none of it would have happened if not for Mohan."

Sabal shakes his head."Pagan is a liar Ajay."

Yuma sighs. "You both can sit and try to convince him from Pagans lies.... I have a king to de-throne in a wild display of blood." Heads for the door. "That is if he hasn't offed himself yet."

Sabal jumps up."No! It's my right. If Ajay doesn't finish his father's legacy then it's my right to. I'll kill Pagan!"

Ajay struggled not bothering with talking any more and just getting loose. All his weapons were taken from him and the ropes were tied around any advantage point he would use. Amita was the only one still giving Ajay any sort of attention.   She couldn't believe it, Mohan a man of dreams and visions. A murder of children. Ajay was either brainwashed, or it was true. Then again she felt Ajay wouldn't be so determined to fight if it wasn't true. And the war was coming to a stop. No one winning or losing just stopping. Because of what Ajay was doing at the palace.

Yuma sighs rolling her eyes. "Fine. Let's go. We'll even use the same hidden door Mohan used. All for the sake of history. Amita watch the dear boy. We won't be long. Sabal. Come." Walks out Sabal following with anticipation.

"Don’t you touch him!" He yelled pulling at the ropes his wrists burning red and raw. He was turning red with the amount of force. 

"I'll kill you if you hurt him!" He would admit he should have killed them both when he had the chance. So many chances there and lost. 

Amita was quiet. She watched him struggle and fight. So many things made sense and yet it didn’t. 

"Is it true Ajay?" She asked her eyes sad and her cheeks red with a fight to hold back tears. 

"Is....what true?" He pulled again hearing the ropes stretch and whine. His wrist felt hot and wet.

Amita swallows clearly upset. "About Lakshimana. Your sister. Is it true? How do you know? All these things Pagan has done. How can you truly trust him?"

"Because." He hissed twisting his hands trying to use what know knew was blood to slip free.

"Because when he talks about her and my mother. He looks the same when you talk about how you want change for this country." He pulled again grunting at his skin breaking. "It’s the same look as when Sabal talks about Kyra or the other gods."

Amita looks down. "With complete truth and sincerity.... Ajay..... Your sister.... I'm so sorry..." She stands grabbing knife and walks over to him. "I'm sorry..." Cuts the bindings holding him. "They have a head start..... But maybe you can stop them....."

"I need my guns." He said just as she handed him his utility belt. 

"Thank you Amita." He put a hand to her face and gently placed a kiss to the other cheek. 

Turning and putting his gear on he pulled his phone calling Pagan. 

"Answer your phone!" Of course the one time Ajay wants to call Pagan the man doesn't pick up within seconds.

Pagan looks at his phone as it rings for the twentieth time but ignores it from his position kneeling in front of the shrine. A place he had not been to since he laid his daughter to rest. A place that now held Ishwarhi....and soon Ajay. Maybe when he died he could ask to be placed here as well. Who knows... For all he knew he'd be left for the animals. He lit more candles just as his phone rings again. Growling he picks it up and answers. "What the fuck do you want!!!"

"Pagan my dear boy, here I am trying to give you advice. Wonderful advice may I add and here you are too busy doing something." He snarked copying almost the exact words Pagan told him the last time he was in the woods.

Pagan’s eyes went wide as he collapsed into the chair that was next to the door. He was silent for a long while. Heart clenching painfully."...a......Ajay.........."

"Thats me." He said wincing as he heard the amount of relief he let out. 

"Listen get out of the palace. Sabal and Yuma are on there way to kill you. Meet me at the Gahle homestead."

"What.... The Ghale house... Ok...."Stands and hisses grabbing at his chest. "Fuck... " gasps a bit and walks out of the shrine waving for his ever present pilot to start it up. "Ajay..... They told me you were..... I... I was in the shrine......"

"Yeah I'll bet they did." Growling he could hear Pagans breath hitching and turn heavy. 

"Be careful Pagan." He added.

"Hehe.. No worries my boy.... Perfectly fine. .. Just... A pulled muscle.." Hops into his chopper and sits. "Ghale household.... Fast." Slides the door closed as they take off. "Ajay my boy..... I'm sorry for all this.”

"Hush with your apologizes." He said getting in a buzzer and staring it. 

"See you." He breathed out turning the phone off and putting it in his pocket.  The buzzer climbed up and up as he headed for the Gahle home.

It was a bit longer when Pagans chopper landed in a small clearing and he hopped out looking around. He felt clammy and he still hurt. "Ajay?!"

Ajay landed not to long before Pagan did and he came out of the house breath let out like a wave of bricks. 

"Thank god." He jogged up to him pulling him into a hug. 

"I thought they were gonna kill you."

Pagan hugged him just as close. "Oh god Ajay..... " Winches leaning heavily against him panting. "This is.... The worst one so far..."

He caught the heaviness of his breathing and his hard pained look on his face. 

"Are you alright?" He pulled back some looking at him. 

"What hurts?”

Pagan gasps grabbing at his chest. "My .. My chest.... Can't .. Breathe...." The pilot seeing the problem got up and looks out. "King min?"

Ajay instantly knew. "You’re having a Anxiety attack or Heart attack." He said pulling him along into the house. Laying him down on the closest mat and began undoing his shirt to get to his chest. His garden outside gave him plenty of medicine in the past. He rummaged through his syringe bag he found what he needed.

"This will bring it down and it will pass. It might not stop it though. You need to take deep breaths and try and relax." He said flicking it and finding his vein without a tourniquet. Dangerous but he was in a bit of a hurry.

Pagan looks at him chest heaving twisting and arching from the pain. "Ajay....." Gasping at another wave of pain as he grabs onto Ajays arm.

Pulling the needle out he let him take his hand. "It will be okay. Promise."

It was a tough two hours as pagan suffered through the pain unsure if it would subside or if it would go to a full force heart attack. 

After a while his breathing slows and the pain subsides as he calms down and relaxes. He still held tight to Ajays hand. It was pitch black out the room illuminated by a single oil lamp so as to not attract unwanted attention. Pagan was still asleep shifting his shirt still open showing off a small portion of a tattoo against his light tan skin.

Ajay had sat with him holding his hand letting him just battle through it ready to give him any more if he needed it. He didn't want to give him any pain killers knowing it would dull anything that might get worse. After seeing it getting better he sighed looking at the rest of his body. Checking it out for any signs of pain. All he did see were the tattoo markings. 

He moved the shirt more getting a better look at it. "How you doing?" He guessed now might be an okay time to ask now that it seemed to be at a manageable level rather than blinding.

Pagan turned his head looking at him. "Lucky to have someone that knows what they're doing. And someone I can trust to not just kill me outright. But to answer your question, much better. I can breathe, the pain is nearly gone and it doesn't feel like I have ice in my chest."

"Good." He said pulling away from him to pull out a second syringe. 

"This will help take the edge off any underlying pain." He said as he prepped him with tourniquet this time and giving painkillers.

"Mhmmmm. Thank you." Once he was finished he settles back down head laying on a familiar jacket. He looks up at Ajay smiling and reaches up cupping the side of his face. "Wonderful boy."

Unlike the last time Pagan had done this Ajay leaned into the touch. It was then Ajay realized how badly his wrists burned after the adrenalin had started to wind down. He didn’t flinch or hiss. For something inside him begged him not to ruin this. His long sleeve shirt covered it up any how.

"I was so worried."

Pagan smiled at him thumb caressing under his eye lightly before pulling him down against him taking the chance and kisses him lightly.

Ajay let him run a finger along his face. It felt nice almost like ice on a burn. He let his eyes close and brought a hand to touch the fingers touching Pagan's hand. He felt himself move forward as Pagan pulled him. He was surprised when he felt a kiss rather than just a hug. He pulled away a hand to his mouth. He looked almost hurt.

"You....i'm not my mother." He figured it was because Pagan was out of it due to the recent trauma but....it hurt. His own chest twisted for something he didn't understand. Was this....? Jealousy. Of his mother.

Swallows looking at him. "No Ajay. Your not. Your you. Your just Ajay. A strong.. Noble, caring young man. I'm sorry if I...." He sighs. "When I see you I don't see your mother. I see you. Ajay. Just Ajay. And when I kissed you... That's who I saw. You."

 

He didn't know how to feel, happy? Did he feel the same he liked the feeling. Man he was so confused, but he wanted to feel that again. It was something so full and real he wanted it again. Bringing his hand down he took a breath and leaned in over him. He didn't know if he should kiss him back or let the other pull him in again.

Pagan looked at him cupping his face and brings him in for another kiss."Ajay. My Ajay." Pulls him in holding him close fingers lightly rubbing the base of his skull.

He purred at the feeling of the fingers rubbing his scalp. Letting himself be pulled back down and pressed back. He let his eyes slip close and fell into the kiss licking his own lips and tasting Pagan's at the same time.

Pagan held him close when Ajay opened his mouth he took the chance to dive in deepening the kiss with a light moan. His hands move to the back of his head the other running down his back. "Mhmm Ajay.."

He hummed again letting the older man explore his mouth even letting himself enjoy the kiss. It wasn't like kissing any other person, a bit scratchy but nothing unpleasant. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he used them to help Pagan sit up.

Pagan holds him close to his body before pulling back looking at him. "My precious Ajay. I'll never let anything happen to you. " Presses their foreheads together caressing his cheek. "So perfect. You're everything to me."

He panted having gone dizzy from the kiss. "Same goes for you." he said flicking his eyes up. He met Pagan's brown eyes and tilted his head up planting a brief kiss to his lips before pulling away.

"Come let's get you to a bed. You look like death."

Pulls him back into a light kiss before standing taking a moment then nods as the dizziness fades then smiles kissing his head. "A bed sounds wonderful. So long as you join me." Heads for the ladder and climbs up to the second level looking down at him before turning the corner where the beds were.

He followed up soon after hoping he didn't fall. Glad to know he made it up just fine. Then he snorted thinking about what was gonna happen. 

"King Min, hated enemy of Mohan Ghale. You took his wife, you took his son, and now you are gonna sleep in his bed." He laughed making it to the top.

Pagan stopped in front of the bed turning and looking at him with a crazed look on his face. "Ohhhhh I'm one happy little king right now. Take that Mohan you fucker. Oh I wish I could see him roll in his grave. Wait wait scratch that. It would mean he's alive. Oh hell I'd just kill him. Oh look I'm touching all your stuff. Suffer and roll you bastard!" Pagan went around the room touching things at random then grabs onto Ajay and kisses him. "Oh look. I'm touching Ajay now. And kissing him. Just so fucking kissable aren't you boy."

He laughed watching Pagan act like a child getting back at someone for stealing his cookies. He almost tripped when he was pulled close tipping his head up letting Pagan kiss him. "I suppose, I won't stop you." He let his arms rest on Pagan's forearms looking up at him

He smiles holding him closer pressing his face to his hair kissing the crown of his head. "Gods this feels.... Good... No.. Wonderful. Yes. Absolutely wonderful. You.. Right here. Of course I'd rather it be in a beach somewhere while we sip Mai Tais as the sun sets but no need to be picky."

He tisked. "Do you know how many people would kill to spend a night in this house. If Sabal knew what you were doing to me in here he would be the one with the heart attack."

"Hmmmmmm lets see wipe out the golden path... I'll record it. Gary I need a video camera!" He chuckles softly kissing his neck before falling back in the bed taking Ajay with him.

He let out a yelp falling and not being able to catch himself. And letting out a huff as he landed and bounced a moment. 

"What are you planning? Why do you need a video camera?"

"Why to take video of us of course to give out to the Golden Path. Perhaps they will all die suddenly." Sees the look on his face. "Good god I'm joking. I'm not recording anything. What we do is private. You know this bed is actually very comfortable."

"Yes, it is." He agreed on everything Pagan said. Turning his head up to look at him. 

"I like this bed. Its soft and warm. The mattress is pretty nice too." he grinned

"Mhmm I think the person in the bed is the best..." Playfully growls and attacks his neck kissing and nibbling.

He turned his head letting out a gasp not sure if he should let him do what he wanted or to pull away. Then again he said he wouldn't stop him and ... was that a bite.

His head jerked away with a whine and a shuttering.

"Ajay my dearest... If you wish to stop. Just say the word..." Continues to kiss and nibble at his skin as he starts to pull at his clothing.

It wasn't that he wanted to stop it was just that he hadn't been with someone in a long time much less a man ever. And Pagan wasn't just any man, he was a king. Yet there was that screaming in him to let it happen. He sat up on the bed unzipping his jacket vest letting it slip down hissing as it tugged at his wrists. 

Pulling them up after they were off he cringed, they were raw and cut much deeper than he thought. The tugging had pull some open again  and were bleeding.

"Ajay!" Sitting up he gently took his arms in hand. "Why haven't you treated these yet? What happened? Did Sabal do this? Yuma? Amita? I'll fucking gut them!" He got up grabbing the ever present medical bag pulling out bandages, alcohol and ointment.

 

"I was busy." he said looking at them. "And no, I did these. They had me tied up and I must have cut them trying to get out. Amita actually is the one who helped me free."

He hissed as Pagan poured some of the alcohol on it washing away dirt and dried blood. "That hurt." He growled.  
 He cleans the wrists off then kisses them being as gentle as he possibly could. Once the wounds were properly bandaged he kissed up his arms then pins him down to the bed. "My sexy young prince."

He let himself fall into the sense of relax as Pagan kissed his wrists and arms. Letting out a gasp again as he was pushed down and pinned he looked at Pagan his own breath growing heavy. 

Pagan leans in kissing and nibbling at his neck on down as he strips him little by little before starting on himself. 

This was really happening he thought, this, whatever this would end up being, was happening. Sitting up some he pushed the remainder of the kings shirt and coat off having already been undone from before. He touched the start of his tattoo tracing it leaning closer mouthing at his shoulder kissing and nipping along the inking. His own hands helped Pagan undo his pants and leaned back to let him take his cloths off. Once they were gone he pulled him back just as fast kissing him biting at his lower lip and then sucking and licking at it a if to say sorry.

Pagan moaned at his kisses and touches then the kiss. "Well now.. You're quite the little tiger aren't you Ajay." He slips his silk boxers off tossing them wherever. He turned his back to him to grab some oil on the sill pleased that it was a natural cooking oil and that's when Ajay saw it. The near point blank gunshot wound on his upper right of his back Pagan took to protect Ajay when he was a toddler.

Ajay just looked at it for a while before reaching out and pressing the tips of his fingers to the bullet wound. This was proof, proof of how much Pagan gave up for Ajay. And he was still willing to give up even more. Sitting up he pressed kissed to the area around it and the center.

Gasps the wound still sensitive till this day. "Ajay..... My precious Ajay." He turns his head looking at him out of the corner of his eye. "You were only 5..... But you were a good boy... I pushed you under the bed told you to stay and hide..... I went after Mohan... He was over her crib...... I attacked.... We fought.... Lakshimana was crying.... Then I aimed to shoot him... The crying stopped..."

He kissed again, he knew. He knew it was Pagan who had killed his own daughter. Yet, he was not the one who murdered her, Mohan was still to blame. 

"You missed Mohan." He stated lips still pressed to the wound. "I don't blame you." he said after letting his hand slide down tracing the patterns of gold pink and deep brown down his back. 

"I knew. Yuma told me. I didn't want to believe her. But I still don't blame you."

"It's something.. I can never forgive myself for. That night... Mohan may have been killed.. But I lost everything..... Your mother distraught after her daughter's death and killing Mohan came back took you from my arms and demanded I let her leave this hell.  Who was I to tell her no. She wouldn't even look at me. I was left alone... Blood on my hands.... Her blood.... I'm sorry Ajay."

 

He wrapped his arms around him. Ajay's chest to Pagan's back. "I don't blame you. It wasn't your fault." He said again into Pagan's shoulder. 

"I forgive you. If you can't forgive yourself, i will."

Leans back into him turning his head and kisses him. "Ajay... My wonderful boy. You're my light in my darkness." Lays them back on the bed shifting so they were pressed together from chest on down no space between them.

 

He kissed him back arms around him running fingers up and down his spine. It was hard to imagine a few hours ago he thought both him and Pagan were going to die, now they were naked holding each other Pagan on the verge of tears again. But gentle was not doing it for Ajay, he never was one for gentle.

"Pagan, I won't break. Please." His head tilted up showing off his neck hoping the king would get the idea of what he wanted.

Pagan stared for a few moments before diving in biting down and sucking hard on his neck, hips grinding hard against him. If he wished for claws and teeth then by God he'd have it. His hands seemed to be everywhere at once running all over him. "Mhmmm open yourself to me my prince let me have all of you." Pushes his legs open grabbing the bottle and gets oil on his fingers before pushing them inside him firm but gentle. "Ajay.... " kisses along his chest and stomach.

 

He was letting out purrs and low gasps letting himself be pushed about. Legs open and he hissed at the feeling. It kind of hurt, clenching up his fingers digging into the sheets. The small butterfly kisses were calming and it was starting to hurt less. He forced himself to relax bringing one hand up to his own hair pulling on it for more distraction.

He adds two more fingers stretching him properly so it would hurt less. "Ajay... It's alright Ajay.." Kisses down his belly and takes him in his mouth sucking lightly to distract him from any discomfort.

The hand from his hair changes from his own hair to Pagan's, his breath hitching and he let out a moan. It had been so long and it felt so good. Rocking his hips he let out another moan feeling the finger slide in just a bit deeper and touch something. He rocked again shivering and one foot came up resting on Pagan's shoulder as he rocked his own hips. Oh shit it felt good.

Pagan looked up at him from where he was sucking him off. He pulled his fingers from his stretched entrance but continues to suck on him a while longer before pulling off with a hard suck and pop. He puts Ajay's legs over his shoulders spreading him and rubs against him. "Last chance Ajay. "

His eyes rolled back feeling himself close but denied at the last second. The words barely made it to his ears before he was answering. "Pagan, please fuck me. Please, fuck me, love me, beat me, kiss me I don't care just something." He babbled out trying to rock his hips into him.

In one swift hard thrust he was buried into him moaning loudly as he filled him in one slick move. He stayed still for a bit until Ajay gave him a long whine and squirms taking that as a hint to begin moving. Moving in and out of him slow at first but gradually picking up pace. "Oh fuck ajay.. Fuck. God fuck!" Leans over him kissing him as he moves deeper inside him with each thrust. 

He screamed arching hands flying up holding onto the head board head tipping down just in time to catch a kiss. He didn't even know whose tongue was whose. His hips bucked up in time with Pagan, his feet pointed like a dancer. He was gasping and moaning into the king's mouth. He could distantly hear the wood creek as his pulled at the head board. He dropped his hand burying them into the blond of Pagan's hair.

"Fuck." He gasped having to pull away for air "Fuck fuck fuck." He breathe out with every thrust. If he knew it was going to feel this good he would have let a man up his back door long time ago.

The thrusts became faster and more frantic the closer he got. "Fuck ajay!!! Fuck!!! " Reaches between them stroking him with his thrusting. "Come on Ajay. Come on!" Lays over him panting hard as he moves. Pulling him into a deep kiss as he snaps his hips hard and releases."Ajay!!!"

 

He rolled his eyes back, bucking up feeling him release inside him pushes him over cumming over his chest from the way he was bent. His mind went fuzzy and he tried talking but it came out a mumbled and sounds. His arms went limp sliding down to hold Pagan's face as he kissed him.

Pagan returns the kiss holding him close. He pulled back just enough to lower his legs back down and slips out of him to lay next to him pulling him close. "God Ajay." Rubs his side lightly placing lazy kisses to his shoulder.

Ajay lay still shuddering at the touch of a hand petting the back of his head.  
"Oh my god." He panted not sure what to say or what to do.

Snuggles him. "Something wrong love?" Was ajay regretting it? Was it too soon? Did he say stop but he was to overcome in pleasure to hear him?

"Wrong? No!" He cupped his face smiling at him. Why would he think something was wrong.

"What would be wrong?" He relaxed back his eyes hooded. "Just wondering where you learned to give head."

Pagan laughs lightly with a grin. "Ahhh well... Umm... Let's just say I was... Very open in my youth..... It may have been many years ago but something's you don't forget." Kisses his head. "I vote we sleep. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Old man." He let out with humor flipping them so they were both on his side. "Sucking a dick, just like riding a bike. Can't ever unremember it. If I weren't in hiding I would post that as my Facebook status and tag you in it."

He laughs. "Ajay. My my my.... You are just full of surprises aren't you, you naughty little shit." Kisses him. "Damn I love you. My little prince."

He smiled letting him kiss him and briefly returned the kiss. "I love you too Pagan Min." He brushed the back of his knuckles along the older man's jaw. 

"G'night." He purred seeing the sky still dark but only for a few more hours. He let his own eyes fall and sleep.

"Good night my love." Pulls the covers over them before joining him in blissful pleasant sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Pagan and Ajay finally had a lovely sexy tumble. They are happy with each other but that wont stop the war. It wont stop Sabal and defiantly wont stop Yuma. What are two idiots in love to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth installment of the RP story with Alphapup9 on tumblr. We again both hope you like it! Please comment, Kudo and let us know what you think!! :3

It was around morning that found Pagan down in the small cooking area attempting to figure out how to properly cook a egg mumbling to himself something about banning eggs because they were not cooking right. "That's it.. Gary! Eggs are banned punishable by death!"

Gary didnt even look up from the book he was reading. "Yes sir King Min."

That was around the time Ajay had woken up to burning food. Sitting up he found his boxers and pants pulling those on and quietly climbing down. What he saw was sort of cute, Pagan Min in his pants and shirt just buttoned enough to be considered buttoned, struggling to flip an egg that he clearly wouldn't give enough time to cook and breaking the yolk.

He had come up to stand next to Gary, still yet to make the king aware of his presence, he crossed one arm and the other made a lazy gesture to the king and he looked over at him eyebrow raised a silent 'whats he up to?' all over his face.

"The king is attempting to cook for you." He said quietly flipping to the next page of his book as the King cursed at the still raw egg.

Ajay nodded. How sweet, except Pagan obviously had never cooked for himself a day in his life considering the stove wasn't even hot. Again just as quiet, he came up behind the King wrapping arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck. 

"You have to be patient and let it cook longer before flipping it, and you should use more oil or it will keep sticking." He looked up over his shoulder at the mess of what was suppose to be eggs.

Pagan looked back at him kissing his head. "Ajay my love. You ruined it. I was going to bring you...... .. Something.... Raw eggs. I was going to bring you raw eggs because that way you can cook them. Aren't a generous man!" Gives Gary a look when he snickered at him shutting him up quickly. "Well.. It was supposed to be breakfast in bed.... I gathered the eggs... That was... A cluster fuck in a half. Then I couldn't find milk... But you have a goat.."

Gary chuckles. "The king was unaware it was a boy goat."

 

Ajay laughed holding him closer and covering his own mouth to hold back the laughing. Imagining Pagan trying to gather eggs and milk his male goat was hilarious. It made his heart kinda warm and happy. 

"Thank you." He said kissing the side of his face "Do you want me to take over?"

"Oh for the love of fuck yes! Take this. I am through. Breakfast truly is hell. I wash my hands of it. I've wasted nearly all of the eggs and I'm never looking at a goat the same way again." Pulls away letting Ajay take over and switches their positions.

 

He laughed letting himself be pushed into the cooking spot. "I can save them no worries." He said pulling the oil and spices from the rack and grabbing a small log tossing it in to the stove and lights it much to Pagan's grumble now knowing what the issue was. He forgot to light the stove. Adding spices and herbs in with a fresh egg scrambling it up and letting it sit. Not having been there for a while he didn't have any bread or meat to add but eggs were fine. "Helps to light the stove first just so you know." He chuckles at Pagans grumble. 

Pagan nuzzles at his neck kissing and nibbling lightly. "I love you my prince. My Ajay." Pagan continued his affection stopping only at movement near the window eyes narrowed he let Ajay go pulling out his pink pen. Ajay got a good look at it the other night. It was specially made. Reinforced. It wasn't just a typical pen its pointed tip was reinforced and sharp to be used as a hidden knife. He stood just off to the side of the door, when it was pushed open he grabbed the girl stopping when he saw she was so young. What he didn't see was Amita who tackled him down knife at his throat. "Don't you fucking dare touch Bhadra!" Gary was up in a instant going for his gun. 

Ajay turned dropping the utensil and pulling Amita off. "Every one off each other. It's like children every few minutes. I swear!" Letting Amita go he moved to Pagan looking over him making sure he was okay. His attention turning to Bhadra who smiled but there was fear in her eyes. 

"Pagan, didn't know who you were, he didn't mean it." He quickly talked for the king before he could use any foul language. 

"I know." Was all the young teen said as she got up.

Pagan dusted himself off looking at them warily. He didn't trust Amita that's for sure. Bhadra.. she was just a child. His eyes turned back to Amita, she freed Ajay he could thank her for that. But she was still golden path. He turned away heading back up the ladder. Farther away the better from that woman. Gary huffs and heads outside sitting in the chair to keep a look out. 

He watched him with a sad look. His attention back to Amita. "What are you doing here? Why with Bhadra?" He questioned before turning and going back to cooking. He didn't want it to burn or go to waste. Quickly he finished the eggs and put them aside. His attention back to Amita fully.

"Where you followed?"

She shook her head. "I ... do not believe so.....I just had to get the both of us out of there while we could. Sabal and Yuma have taken over.... Sabal has gone on a cleansing frenzy... I had to get Bhadra out. You know what he had planned for her?!" She turned to the girl and pushes her to the ladder. "Bhadra go upstairs please..."

Bhadra picks up the pink pen that had fallen and heads up. It was surprising Amita was letting the girl near Pagan. "Sabal was going to have every man fuck her.... As a sex slave. We left in the dark of night. I .. I don't think we were followed but Ajay.. I will say this. Pagan and you have many many followers still. You're right... The war was  ending...  I don't know how you did it. Especially with pagan still on the golden throne... but I've gone from village to village on this side of the bridge and most people seemed content. Happy to a point. Maybe because Pagan had more control over here then the other side... I don't know. What I do know is they do not support us. The Golden Path. They say so long as they obey no harm comes to them. They get supplies as they need them. On this side little girls are not sold. Hell Ajay I saw a little school that was still running! We dont have any of that on our side. I could hardly believe my eyes. Pagan has tried peace. But not our side." She looks up at the ceiling.

He sighed "It's because the one who was running things were his body double named Eric, Yuma, Paul and Noore. Granted Noore and Paul were no where near as bad as Eric and Yuma. They have been corrected and I'm sure you have seen the changes just from that. Pagan himself is quite the caring leader. Ruthless, terrifying, merciless and power mad, but he isn't cruel. Not always. It just depends. He's not mentally or emotionally stable due to things that should never have happened but.... he's a good, caring man deep down." He said looking up at the ladder. As for what he heard about Bhadra, he was sick. How could Sabal do this to a girl, how could he do this to anyone. 

"Damn it!" He yelled punching the wooden counter. "I should have killed him, when I had the chance. I should have killed both of them. None of this would be happening if I wasn't willing to give them a chance!" He sighed pushing a hand through his hair and pulling it. 

"This is all my fault."

Amita put her hand over his." No it's not Ajay. You have a kind heart. If you were any different Pagan Min would not be upstairs, he would be dead feeding the local wildlife. And I, still in the dark about things and Sabal and Yuma... In control. We wouldn't have a chance.... We still have Pagan... We have a chance....."

He sighed squeezing his eyes closed for a moment before letting them open again calmer. He looked over to Amita with a smile. She was right they still had a chance to make things right. All they had to do was take out Yuma and Sabal, disbanding the followers would be easy after that. 

"You're right." He said letting her hold his hand as she looked at him. It was the same sort of adoration Pagan gave him. He had to admit when fighting for the Path he had quite the thing for Amita. She was beautiful, her sparkling eyes and pink lips. He smiled for something else now. thinking about how he had changed in a year. He would have followed her without question and back again. With a sigh he raised a hand to her face cupping it running a finger along her jaw line. God he would have given anything to do this and now all he wished was that it were Pagan he was touching like this.

"I loved you." He spoke low.  Amita gave him a surprised look and a shy smile. "I admit I loved you as well. You are different than any other man I've met." Looks up hearing a creak by the ladder but didn't see anyone there. "After this is all over.... I'd like to continue."

Ajay looked up to the ladder feeling his heart race and ache. "Amita." He said looking back down knowing he had to make it clear now. He pulled his hand away taking a sigh and a breath. 

"I did love you at some point. And your beauty is still stunning even now, but things have changed. And someone else holds that place now. I'm sorry." He pulled away from her waiting for her to either instantly betray him in heartbreak or accept it. 

Gary sat one leg over the other near the door watching all of this like his personal soap opera.

Amita sighs. "I suppose he does. I don't understand fully why him... But I accept it." She sighs and heads out to the garden looking around.

Upstairs Pagan was laying on the bed fiddling with the pen Bhadra sliding down the ladder just as he was going to head up and get her. "He heard you and saw you."

"I know. I'm glad he knows." He smiled looking up then frowns at the look Bhadra gave him as she headed out. What he didn't know was he only heard the confession of love to Amita, not that he had moved on. 

"If you are hungry there is plenty of food." He offered knowing they surely didn't have time to eat before fleeing. He plated some for Pagan and himself and whent to the ladder only with a bit of difficulty he made it up with the plate. He stopped when he saw Pagan laying on the bed looking rather unhappy.

"Pagan?" He asked walking closer to him setting the plate down on the side stand.

Pagan was faced away on his side looking at the wall. He was fiddling with the pen half heartedly. He was closing himself up again. Putting up his walls that Ajay had managed to tear down.

He moved closer knee on the bed. "Pagan." He tried again leaning over him reaching out for his hands. Why was he acting like this, was he mad because Amita was here. 

"Pagan, talk to me." He tried putting a hand to the pen to stop his hands from fidgeting.

"Go on..... Go be with her.... You want to. She can offer so much more... Go.. I give you Kyrat. It's yours yours now. Go be king. Take back everything with your queen by your side.... It's better you're away from me anyway.... things I love... tend to die."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He took a hold of his hand and pulled the pen out of it setting it to the side. 

"What are you talking about?" he pushed on his shoulder to get him to roll over so he could look at him. Was he hurt that he told Amita what he had felt for her once. Did he think that knowing she had returned feelings he might leave Pagan. And what was this about giving him Kyrat. 

"I don't want to be king." He mused leaning closer to Pagan trying to get him to look at him.

"Going to continue with her once this is all over. I should be used to this by now..... I suppose I deserve it."

"Pagan." He didn't hear the rest of what he had said. Well now he felt like laughing and begging for forgiveness all at the same time. 

He sighed taking his cheek and making him face him smiling looking at him, and seeing only him. "You are an idiot." He hummed.

Pagan frown at him. "I already know that..... Thank you for rubbing it in..." He sighs he wanted to be angry but he was just too tired to put forth the energy to be.

"That’s not what I mean." He pulled at him forcing him to sit up. 

"You think I love Amita, and I would sleep with you then the moment she walks in I would run off with her. That is why you are an idiot."

Looks at him. "What is that not what you're doing? I wouldn't blame you if you did." Looks at his hands then himself in the mirror shrugging. "You'd have so much more with her I'm sure."

He chuckled putting a hand to the back of his head pulling him close into a kiss. He licked along his lips sliding a hand along the older man’s jaw holding his chin before pulling back.

"No, I'm staying right here with you." He smiled holding his chin for a moment longer before letting it go.

Blinks melting into the kiss whimpering a bit when he pulls back. "Ajay...." Looks at him. "You choose me?..." He was surprised he was chosen over Amita.

"I chose you the day I walked into your palace for burgers." Leaning back he moved himself more on the bed.

".............. Ajay." Moves quickly pressing against him and lays his head on his chest. "Ajay......."

He wrapped his arms around the kings head. "Baby." He snipped but continued to hold him. 

"You need to eat and we need to move. It won't be long before they figure out were here."

Pagan huffed at the baby comment but continues to nuzzle Ajay. At the mention of food  he sat up taking the plate offered to him and starts eating. "Other than my fortress if its still standing we have nowhere else to go...."

He laughed "You know how many people I know that were 'in hiding' from you and I could find them any time of day?" He watched him eat picking at some. 

"I know places. And even then, all we have to do is hide you and Bhadra long enough to take down Yuma and Sabal." He said.

"Hide us? No Ajay. I'm coming with you. Hand me a gun and a vest. But I'm fighting. For once I'm going to do something. I could have lost you fleeing on the chopper like that. I don't want that feeling ever again."

"No. You are hiding I'm not gonna let you run in like a lunatic and get yourself killed because you want to do something. The only thing I want you to do is stay safe, and when it is safe, you come out glory shining and be a king that people love." He sighed holding him by the shoulders. He hated telling him no and wanted him to do what he wanted but he was even more scared about seeing him get shot that anything.

"I'll be fine. Just like last time." He said ignoring the now red stained bandages on his wrists.

"..... You had better come back alive. I don't want to have to place another urn in that shrine... You promise me that Ajay Ghale."

"I promise. And about my name. I kind of had quite the dislike for it after the news about my sister and had it changed from Ghale to something else." He said with a smile the type of smile a student had when he forgot a homework assignment.

Pagan gave him that curious look raising an eyebrow at him. "Oh and just what is it now? Ajay sassy pants? Ajay honey badger don't give a fuck? Please I could go on the amount of names I've thought up. Meat pockets is a good one."

He laughed shaking his head though meat pocket was a good one considering.  
"Well, I figured you wouldn't mind if I changed it to Min." He said looking away for a moment a slight blush on his face. He had gone and took Pagan's last name without asking, but he couldn't help but think it was alright.

"Ajay Min." He said turning back to him still avoiding his eyes but trying to fight back the blush on his face.

Pagan had this look in his eyes before he was laughing a bit putting his hands to his face rubbing his eyes and sighs. "Oh Ajay.... It sounds wonderful. It's ..... God.." He actually had a few tears fall. Happy tears that Ajay would actually do that. Choose his name even before they were together. "Now.... Ajay....fuck come here..." Grabs him in a tight hug and kisses him. 

He let out a surprised noise as once again he was pulled into a hug almost falling over steadying them both and holding Pagan just as close. "Yeah, that was why I had to wait so long that last time coming back, it had changed in the US and I needed the documents to be faxed over to the government here for my dual citizenship to be approved. It's been Min for about 3 months now." He pulled back some with a smile. 

"I have other news too that should be official in about a week. I, as well and anyone else can no longer legally recognized Mohan Ghale as my father. I disowned him."

"Oh Ajay.... Even if you did that for personal self I never saw Mohan in you. Ishwarhi yes. So much. But then over time it was just you. Just you my Ajay."

"Yeah I know. But I wanted nothing to do with Mohan, rather just be associated with you. As is my paternal parent stands blank and I was going to ask you if I could write you in but I don't think I want than any more."

Pulls him into a kiss holding him close and purrs. "Mine. All mine. As I am yours. My Ajay Min."

He kissed him back he couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as he heard Pagan say his name. He had a feeling the king wouldn't get tired of saying it and Ajay didn't see himself getting tired of hearing it. 

"Say it again." He said holding Pagan around his waist purring against his lips.

He growled much like a tiger he was known for. "Ajay Miiiinnn~" Purrs against him nibbling at his lip.

He purred again hugging him closer if possible sighing feeling the teeth at his lip kissing him and moving his hands up Pagan's shirt. He nipped and sucked at Pagan's tongue mimicking what Pagan had done to him last night. Letting his tongue slip from his mouth with a line of spit connecting them that quickly broke. He had the sudden decision to make if they had time and if they should stop now.

Amita runs in. "Ajay! Its Sabal! With a group of Golden Path! They found us! We have to go now!"

He cursed looking at him seeing his eyes lidded "Damn." He hissed pulling away and going for the rest of his cloths and weapons shoving his shoes on and sliding down the ladder. 

"Get in the chopper. Gary take Amita, Bhadra and the king to this place. Tell him I sent you and you need to hide. He will keep you safe for a while." He gave him a place on a map that looked to be some random location.

"He is a sherpa, so you wont be in danger, if he isn't there his wife should be."

Pagan stops as the chopper starts up looking back at Ajay as he was slipping on his wrinkled blazer and slipping in his shoes. "Ajay...." He was reluctant to leave him. "I... I know you have to do this but...."

"I'll come back. I always do, no more urns." He said kissing him again pushing him into the chopper. "Go!"

He watched as the chopper lifted without him and the four go up to a safe distance as Sabal drove up smashing the fence. Ajays hand came up into the air keeping his face to Pagan. He would be safe, that all that mattered.

Sabal watches the chopper with a glare motioning for the rockets to be used. "Blow it out of the sky!!"

"No!" He jumped at him only to be shoved to the ground. "No!" He looked up seeing the chopper start to go, he hoped they could get away fast enough.

"Look please, Yuma is using you Bhadra is in there please!" He begged.

Sabal motions with his hand for them to fire. Four missiles are fired off along with gun fire Gary doing damn well dodging them and speeding up. A surprise fifth from the ground hit the side of the chopper sending it spiraling out of control before it crashed down taking out some of the mountain side trees with it in a burst of fire and smoke.

Ajay screams pushing the men off of him and dashing after Sabal tackling him to the ground.

"I'll kill you." He said landing a few punches in before the men had him dragged off guns aimed. Ajay got in a kick before he was drugged and his vision starting to go fuzzy.

"I'll kill you sabal." He glares and the man eye staring into each other until darkness took over. 

 

Yuma throws water in Ajays face to wake him up. "Wake up! There we are.. Well now. Welcome to my Kyrat. Ajay Ghale!"

He groaned looking around his vision still blurry and his head hurt. "Where am I?" His mouth was dry and he couldn't remember how he got there or what was happening. What he remembered last was kissing Pagan in his house when....

"Pagan!" His head shot up and he tried walking but his arms and legs were bound and his head just about crack the ground as it fell over. 

Yuma laughs at him on her head was a little circlet of Indian type. It was the royal crown of kyrat. "Dead along with Amita and Bhadra. Boom goodbye."

He whimpered but looked up with hate growling trying again to stand up but failing. "Lies!" He shouted but something in him knew they had to be gone. They crashed into the mountains. His head dropped with a sob, there was no way they were alive. 

"No." He sobbed out with a sigh relaxing. There was no point in fighting any more, so why bother.

"And you've woken just in time for your public execution." Guards yank him up dragging him out to Lakshmana's shrine was. "Well toss your body in there after no worries. You'll all be together."

He gasped eyes closed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be in there when he died or not. It was a shrine after all but to have a rotting body in there would be disrespectful. 

"Yuma." He sighed dropping his head as he was pushed down to his knees. He wasn't afraid to die, he would be with his mother, and sister, and Pagan. Or not. Him and Pagan were probably going to hell. 

"I should have killed you that first day." His head lifted hating her. Tears streaming down his face. But no sound, just hate burning in his eyes. his hands tied behind his back and his fingers touched at his boots. There was a hidden knife in the soles of his shoes. He could get out and fight, he could kill her and Sabal. Take Kyrat as his own and then do what. Rule it with a broken heart. Like Pagan had for so long.

Yuma laughed at him. "You should have. But just like Pagan you're a kind hearted fool. And thats your weakness! Look at the people Ajay. All the people you let down! " Pulls out a ceremonial dagger. "May the blood of Ajay Ghale cleanse the Kyrati soil!" Puts the knife to his neck yelping when it's shot from her hands. "What who.."  
Paul waves from his sniper perch.

Ajay looked up and looked over to Paul. He remembered Amita saying he had followers still. He fingered the knife again and decided, even if he had no one left, he would kill Yuma for Pagan. He pulled it out and cut through the ropes on his legs and quickly sawed though the ones on his hands.

Yuma hissed and ran "Kill them!!!" Her guards started attacking. Paul gave Ajay cover as Yuma climbed up the wall to get to Paul.  
"A little help here Ajay! Still waiting on the calvary!"

"No problem." He said jumping at Yuma grabbing onto her shoulders pulling her down falling a good ways tumbling and rolling into the dirt. He was the first to stand that was till the ever present drug cause his head to rush and he stumbled falling back to his knees. His hand clutched around the knife. His body shook and he heaved feeling everything in his stomach come up.

Yuma screams at him. "I'll kill you brat!!!" Goes to attack him when the doors blow open and six war elephants and hundreds of soldiers run in attacking shooting at Yuma's troops. Pagan was holding onto one of the elephants screaming at it to stop. "Someone get me off this bloody fucking thing!!!!"

Ajay looked up seeing the elephants and Pagan on top of one. His heart felt like it died and came back to life. There he was, the one he thought he lost and he was riding on a fucking ELEPHANT!

"My hero." He snipped as the elephant passed by him and Bhadra came in whooping and laughing as her elephant used its trunk to pick soldiers up and toss them out of the way. Amita behind them both came in barreling in the elephant swatting Yuma into a wall away from Ajay. They were alive, all of them all of them except for... 

A loud humming sound echoed in the sky as helicopters came soaring above, near two dozen of the metal birds hovered around forcing what was left of the troops to surrender or die. Amita reached down her hand to Ajay with a smile, he took it and was pulled up. The radio clicked on and Gary came through letting him know the air was covered. 

"You thought he would just let you have all the fun?" Amita laughed kicking the elephant behind the ears lightly and taking off running through the place grounds trampling any solder not smart enough to surrender.

Yuma coughed holding her stomach her vision blurry and head bleeding. "Fucking brat." She hissed.

Pagan finally got his elephant to stop and starts trying to climb down landing hard on his ass. "Fucking hell! If you weren't so fucking useful I'd take your ivory dumb useful animal. Ow.. My ass..."

Amita and Ajay rode up just as Pagan finished his rant. "Problems Pagan?" He said laughing as the king rubbed his lower back and butt.

Continues to rub his ass hissing. "Yes I won't be able to sit for a while now. Thank you!" Pagan looked a bit bruised up from the crash like the others but he was alive. That's what counted. "Miss me silly prince?"

He smiled letting out a relieved gasp. He let go of Amita and slid off the elephant landing on his feet stumbling a bit from the weakness in his legs. The woman left the two of them and Ajay came up to Pagan hugging him tight. 

"Shut up and let me touch you." He said almost crying "Don't ever crash again please." He pulled away touching the dark bruise on his face.

Hugs him tightly. "Oh my dear prince. I'll do my best." He winces when he touches the black and red bruise. "Fell out when I grabbed Bhadra. Needless to say...no fluffy bushes are not soft.... "

"I'm glad you are safe." He smiled sighing letting his eyes close because of how heavy they felt. 

"How sweet." A sticky kind voice came from behind Ajay. His eyes snapped open just in time to see Sabal with a gun pointed at Pagan's head. He pushed Pagan out of the way just as he pulled the trigger and a knife slid through Ajay’s side. All Yuma had time for was a smirk before the bullet that was intended for Pagan hit her in the forehead killing her instantly he body dropping in a crumpled heap on the ground. 

Ajay gasped holding his side feeling the hilt of the knife in his side. He hated everything right now.

Pagan held him."Ajay!" His hands go down to the knife. "Easy love...." Turns to Sabal who was looking right at him gun pointed. "Why don't you want the war to end?"

"I want to end it, without you in power, and religion to be the way of the people. I need them to see what they were doing was the wrong path. We survived for centuries living with that way of life. And you had to come and make them think differently, they did not know that was the way of damnation."  Ajay rolled his eyes despite the pain. He never did know when to shut up.

Sabal forces Pagan to move dragging him into the palace."With Yuma gone... I need you. You will be the one that will officialize my kingship! "

Pagan growls. "Like hell I'll give it to you!"

"Dont!" Ajay gasped out flinching as he couldn't move to help him, he looked around for anyone as he watched Pagan be dragged away at gun point. He whimpered dropping his head, he needed help but no one was around to. 

"I'm tired of picking you up Ajay." A soft voice came from behind him. He turned his head seeing Amita. She helped him up having him lean on her shoulder and they both walked into the palace seeing Pagan on his knees pink pen in hand, and Sabal holding the gun to the kings head.

"Sign it!" He ordered at the glaring pagan. "Sign it so I may lead this country out of the damnation you put it in!"

That was the moment the elephant carrying Bhadra charging through the far wall of the palace. Dust, debris and rubble scattering. The man screamed dropping his weapon as Bhadra ordered the elephant to lift him in hindi. The elephant curled his trunk around the man and picked him up bringing him to hang over Bhadra. 

Ajay and Amita hurried over to Pagan. The man standing and grabbing onto Ajay as they stepped back from the animal and girl. 

"Bhadra, child let me go." Sabal begged trying to make amends with the young Tarun Matara. The girl just smiled pulling out a small handgun, one that in beautiful gold lettering on the ivory handle read. Mohan Ghale.

"How this for damnation." She pulled the trigger the elephant trumpeted as it tossed the limp dead body of Sabal to the ground with a final bone crushing slam. 

"That's my girl." Amita smiled, Ajay's breath hitched trying to keep in the laugh. It was like a one liner from a movie.

Pagan signs falling forward, head to the floor as if he was praying. "Fucking hell... It's finally over. Finally....finally.."  
Paul came waltzing in from around the elephant sniper rifle over his shoulder Noore behind him holding her own weapon. "Never thought I'd see Pagan Min bowing to the Tarun Matara."

Pagan huffed from his position. "And what if I am."

"She's funny." Ajay breathed out whining as his head began to go fuzzy. "Now can we get some medical attention please." He gasped again letting his head fall back and his eyes close. He was cold and the blood loss was getting to him, but he didn't want Pagan to know that.

Noore rushes forward and helps ease him to the floor. "Easy there Ajay... Come on... Let's get you tended to." She motions to Paul who nodded and fetches the aid kit that was always in the office.

Pagan stood and goes over to him bumping heads with him lightly in affection. "Amita...... Truce?"

"As long as profits are split." She nodded with a smile. 

Ajay's eyes fluttered back open feeling the king bump his head he smiled at the affection, he was about to lift his hand up to touch Pagan's face when Noore began the packing was done and the knife pulled out. He yelled clenching every muscle in his body as the wrapping was started.

Pagan gives her a look and she gave him a innocent smile. "I'll make you one of my generals. Someone to help get this country back to its shining glory." Looks down at Ajay taking his hand and kissing his head. "In the meantime... My head and side of my face is killing me for obvious reasons......as well as my ass."

"I retire. Make her second in command." Ajay growled out as Noore finished her tending. 

"I want a bath some chicken nuggets and mean girls on blu ray." He whined sighing as he was being fussed with no more. It was temporary but he would be fine till a Noore could get him to a cleaner well lit area. 

"I don't have chicken nuggets... Whatever the hell those are.. Are they fried chicks? Gross. However I'm sure I can get some Crab Rangoon." He gently caresses Ajay's head and face kissing him.

Amita laughed never having seen Ajay so talkative or even just sitting and accepting the affections Pagan was giving him. "I think we'll work some things out when we are all healthy again."

He kissed back briefly but sighed laughing and whimpered. "Crab Rangoon sounds great." He breathed out. His head was heavy and his eyes wouldn't stay awake any more and he passed out.

"Ajay!" Looks up when Noore assured him he was fine. Just exhausted and needing to heal. He nods, he too was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically. But it was finally over. The war was over. Maybe now things could go back to peace once more and they could just live life without worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the war over and peace coming back to the land what's next for the royal couple? To live thats what. Now Ajay gets to learn just what that means being Pagan Mins lover. Hell learn more about the man himself not the King he's been told about though the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fifth installment of the rp story between Alapapup9 and I. Please enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it!

Weeks went by quickly followed by months the palace was fixed, walls rebuilt, people were healed or healing and the country was getting back on track. Pagan was doing better health wise. He was able to get a proper doctor to check him out and give him a long over due physical. He was currently at the palace relaxing after surgery to fix a blown valve in his heart. Something his years of stress, alcohol abuse and drugs did to him. He happily liked to say he hasn't touched alcohol or drugs in months. Not to say that its been easy beating addiction but he had Ajay to help him out when things got really bad. Needless to say he owed that to him even though he knew a relapse could hit as was the nature of drug abusers. 

Pagan was currently located laying in his giant pink and gold silk sheeted King size bed, windows open pink and pale yellow curtains blowing in the cool breeze and letting the warm sunlight in.

 

Ajay sat at a small desk in the room having obviously moved into it. He sat flipping through old journals of past kings trying to see what kings of the past had done to keep the country strong. He had found out that the country was never very strong. The tea trade was weak at best with india simply due to differences of religion and the past kings were so greedy. Wanting more then the tea was worth. Then there was the slave trade. That was worse and it was no wonder that king had been slain so quickly. 

He had been going through things of that kind as he wasn't really able to get out much thanks to the injury. He groaned dropping his head to the table pushing his fingers through his hair. He didn't approve of the drugs that got this country so rich but he couldn't see any other way to keep this place going without something illegal.

Pagan cracks his eyes open. "Your thinking too hard about it love. We're not stuck to just drugs. The country has tea that are needed for specific special blends. We just have to be sure to grow it properly, harvest it in its prime, properly store and age it. Stamp it with the official Kyrati seal and get it to work in the taste testing. Hell that alone will start up some jobs here in the land. We can keep the drugs but not all of it has to be for illegal use. Tourism.... I can open the borders..."

"I just, there are still a lot of people who want to rally behind the idea of the old ways. I'm trying to find a way to get them to see that it wasn't bad but that it's not the way to run a country." He sat back up with a sigh. "But all of these kings were Kyratian, and were just as bad religious freaks as Sabal was. Hell one started selling his own people he was so greedy! Listen to this! He had 45 wives!! Each of them under the age of 10!!"

Thinks laying his head back on the pillows. "Yeah that is a more then a bit fucked up. Hmmm we can keep some of the traditions. Talk to Bhadra. They will listen to the Trun Matara. I was told that I'm not a true king. I have to be accepted by her. Crowned by her. But she said she was thinking of another. Humf."

"No you are king. I don't really see any one else as taking that spot." He said done with flipping though pages. He got up and limped his way to the bed still being rather tender. He layed down next to Pagan.

"I won't accept anyone else as king."

He wraps his arm around him lightly and kisses him. "That's good to hear. She's a child. I don't know what she's thinking really. After Sabal I don't think she really trusts anyone. Can't blame the poor girl."

"I wouldn't trust anyone if I were her either. But she is wiser than we think." He smiled letting himself relax on his back. It was a nice day to just lay in bed and sleep. 

"Its nice to have peace."

"Mhmmmm yes it is. Once I'm out of this god forsaken bed... I'm getting the gardens fixed up. Fountains fixed.... And I'm planning a wedding. About time too.... I'm getting old."

"A wedding?" He asked humming his eyes closed trying to think about what Pagan was talking about. "For who?"

Looks over at him reaching over and grabs a carved ivory box from the bedside table and holds it out to him. "Open your eyes love."

He sighed again letting his eyes open looking at the box. "What is that?" He was still pretty oblivious. The less thinking he had to do at the moment the better. Upon closer inspection the box looked like those velvet ones you would receive as a.... no. His eyes grew wider. 

"Pagan is that what I think it is?" He lifted his hand out to the box to touch it.

"Well I don't know. What are you thinking love?" Smiles at him handing him the small box to open laying his head on his.

"Let's see you were talking about a wedding and then you hand me a box. A ring box to be specific. Are you...." He took the box holding it excited to see what was inside. "Tickets to the Bulls? Or a personalized copy of Mean Girls." He said knowing both of those things were not able to fit in the box.

He chuckled nuzzling his hair and flips it open for him showing off the gold band encrusted with diamonds laying in hot pink silk. "Ajay..... will you marry me?"  "Cheeseus Crust man this is glittery and gay as fuck." He pulls the ring out and puts it on his finger without hesitation.

Pagan swallows going silent. "I can get you a bigger one if you like...... Less glittery... ...."

"I duno Amita's was nicer by far, had a bigger rock on it." He said holding out his hand looking at with with mild boredom, even if he knew he would have been bouncing with glee. If not for the fact he was a grown ass man with a side injury. Oh to hell with it he could bounce in bed. Oh .. ow... ok maybe not. Internal bouncing! He laughed and winced "I was kidding. I like it, no I love it." He looked over at him with a big smile. "Except now we have a problem." He sat up and getting up going over to his desk and pulling open a drawer taking out a black velvet box of his own.

Blinks when Ajay pulls out the box and chuckles. "Suppose we both thought the same thing." He smiles at him happily.

"Hmn, but mine isn't as sparkly so sorry for that I know you have a practical fashion sense." He came back over handing him the box.

"Now here is the problem. In a week and two days it will be the anniversary of Lakshman's death. It's a rough day for you I know. But I was going to propose to you then, in front of her shrine. To give you something happy to remember on that day instead of what happen." He sighed holding his hand before he opened the box.

"But now I can't do that because you proposed now and what was I supposed to do make you think I went and got the ring because you got me one?" He let his hand go so he could open the box.

"I had to tell you my plan so it would still be nice." He huffed but still had a smile.

Pagan smiled opening the box grinning at the gold band with a pink diamond in the center. "Oh Ajay. It's gorgeous love." Slipping the ring on and looks to him. He knew that day was coming up as well. It was why he proposed so he had a wedding to think about. Hearing Ajay's plan made his heart swell in happiness. "Ajay.... Thank you. Thank you so much. On that day I was hoping you would like to come with me. To Hong Kong."

"What? Why what's in Hong Kong?" He smiled looking at the ring before back up at Pagan. Man these pain killers were really messing with his head, now it was like he just couldn't think rather than not thinking.

"Hmmmm it's where I was born. Figured I'd give you a intro into little Pagan's life. That and the cuisine is divine. Plus.... I have someone I need to see. "

"You know sometimes I'm surprised you're not just fat with the way you always talk about food." He layed back on the bed near Pagan holding his ring up to look at it turning his hand back and forth to see it shimmer. He really did love his ring. 

Pagan huffs. "Me? Fat? HA! Thats a laugh. No I work out regularly. Yes. I jog around the palace every morning, haven't you noticed? Fit as a fiddle I am." That was a complete lie although Pagan indeed was well trimmed. Lean muscle all over that fine body.

Ajay snorts at that. "I love you. And the ring." He said turning his head to bump his forehead into Pagans.

Pagan smiles purring to him. "And I love mine. Don't worry about me on that day. I'll be fine. So long as I have you the pain will lessen." Watches him play with the ring. "I love you so much my Ajay." Nuzzles when he bumps him.

He hummed a purr back sighing, he wanted to hold him and roll around in the bed but neither of them could put forth the stamina at the moment. With one recovering from surgery and the other still in pain from a stab wound. Nothing more than heavy make outs would be happening. Well maybe something if Pagan let him.

He moved his arm around to the back of his head pulling him into a kiss, instantly tonguing at his lips, teeth nipping at the corner of his mouth.

"Mhmmmmmmmm" Pulls him onto his lap arms around him biting his lip with a smirk. "God Ajay..." Caresses his cheek. "Hope you'll be healed when we go to Hong Kong."

He purred when He felt the teeth returned, he had come to accept he liked it when teeth is involved. His face didn't get any farther than about and inch or two from Pagan's easily kissing and nipping at his mouth and jaw. 

He nuzzled his face under Pagan's jaw licking at his adam's apple. He bit at the skin and sucked a small red mark into it after pulling away. His eyes were lidded and partly glazed over. 

"Hmmmn, I'm healed enough for somethings." He said going back down kissing him and fingering at the buttons of his pressed shirt.

He groans as Ajay starts stripping his shirt off being careful of his stitches. "Oh and what do you have in mind?"

"You will find out." He pulled the shirt off moving from his mouth to landing soft kisses around the stitches along his breast bone, moving past those he shifted wincing at how own stitches. He would not focus on that, not right now. 

Holding the king by his waist he mouthed along his stomach and along his pant line, flicking his eyes up with a gleam he blew a raspberry along the kings hip. Pulling away smiling as his fingers started working at Pagan's belt.

 

Pagan moans running his hands over Ajay’s shoulders and back before sinking into his silky black hair. "Gods Ajay. You have a sinfully amazing mouth."

"I haven't even done anything yet." He smirked pulling the buckle free and undid the zipper and button pulling them down and tossing them somewhere. His hand pumped Pagan a bit before swirling his thumb over the tip. He wasn't to sure about what he was doing but he would go by what he had liked when he got head. Leaning his head down he licked the head swirling his tongue some getting it wet before closing his lips over it. He bobbed his head taking in more at a time. He wanted to try things but he was to unsure of himself to try and mess up. 

He never went any farther down than he was comfortable keeping the tip away from his throat not wanting to gag. He did play with the amount of suction and speed never staying in one pattern for long.

Pagan’s eyes went wide head flying back grip in Ajays hair tightening as he moans loudly. "Holy fuck Ajay!!! Oh great gods!"

He purred at the feeling of his head being tugged at loving the sounds that were coming from Pagan. One hand working at himself at the same pace as his head bobbing. he couldn't help the small noises that were coming from him and he could feel his mouth vibrate with each moan that was caught in his mouth.

"Fuck fuck fuck! Ajay.... Ohh fuck..." He pulled at his hair a bit more moaning breath coming out in heavy pants. "Mhmmm gods please Ajay!"

He didn't know what he was begging for but he liked hearing him beg, he let out a deep moan feeling him pull his hair again. He had lost himself in trying to keep himself from gagging and pushed his head down feeling the head push against the back of his throat. Moaning again and adding the amount of suction he could feel himself close. He wanted to taste Pagan first though.

Pagan moans loudly his voice quickly picking up volume as he gets closer and closer to release. It would appear Pagan was a bit of a screamer. "Ajay! Ajay....Ajay!!!!!!!!!" His head flies back back arching as he releases screaming his name.

He felt everything twitch and the bitter liquid flooding his mouth, his own eyes rolled back as he hit his own release. He pulled away thinking the only option is to swallow and his tongue lolled out. That was a nasty flavor, and he never wanted to swallow that again.

He moans looking down at him caressing his face pulling him up and kisses him holding him against his chest hands rubbing his back. "Fuck Ajay.... Oh fuck..... That was amazing..."

He kissed back shifting some to not lay down all the way. He needed a bath and new pants having got his own cum on them.

"Hmn, women make that look so easy, my jaw hurts."

Pagan laughs at his comment hugging him tight and nuzzles. "I assure you it's not. I'm surprised you took that in your mouth and swallowed. It's .. nasty. I learned that the hard way when I was younger. I'm sure you're wanting to wash your mouth out of that filth."

"I don't wanna say rude things about your fucking jizz but yes." His mouth felt like nothing but drool and sticky glue. 

He pulled away flinching at the pain in his side. No more anything till he was healed.

"Trust me no offense taken I’ll have a servant get you something to ... Wash it out. Until then I'm tired of laying around in this bed. That school should be about to go into afternoon recess yes? I vote we go see how the kids are doing. After a nice shower. I rather do love kids."

"So you do." He grinned and purred leaning back down with a look that just screamed 'i made a dirty joke at your expense'.

Pagan gives him a look and flicks his nose then kisses him adjusting his pants and slides out of bed holding onto the pole to steady himself a moment before heading for the doors shouting. "I need a bath made! Be sure it's suitable! And fresh clothing! I'm going out today!" The servants rush about bowing as they perform his demands. He turns to Ajay. "And have some Sprite and Gumdrops available for Ajay! You coming love? I do so hate bathing alone if I have no need to."

"So needy." He grumbled getting himself out of bed hissing at the burn but pushed it aside. Walking was helping any how.

Following behind Pagan he admired the view, he was quite the nice person to look at. The he started thinking about kid in general, one day he wanted to have kids. The war had left many children orphaned or abandoned. Perhaps they could adopt a baby. Or not, Pagan had quite the trauma as a father in the past, maybe he would be fine without a child.

"Can we not come out smelling like a fruit cake this time?" He asked putting an arm lightly around Pagan's waist.

Pagan laid his head on Ajay’s shoulder as they walked chuckling at him. "Of course not. Smelling of fresh blossoms and spun sugar is not like a fruit cake! Better then that god awful what was it. Oh yes.. Axe. Makes women attracted? I'm sorry but that stench all women's noses must have lost their sense of smell because I'm sorry Ajay... But I would back away from you just like that day you came here after rolling in monkey shit."

"I was not rolling in monkey shit, it was rhino shit." He corrected "Axe smells great if you get the right one, and we did smell like a fruit cake I felt the preservative fruit on my skin for days."

"I find it amusing that you have to correct me on the correct animal shit. Point. Animal shit smells better than Axe. Yet you wear it. So I'll let my poor nose suffer for your sake. Unless we find one that is acceptable. I highly doubt it but I'm willing to take on the challenge! Even if my poor nose has to sniffer. Get it... sniff and suffer... haha....ha. Fuck you it was funny. Now bath. And getting the hell out of here before I go mad. Your fault Ajay. I got a taste of the outdoors now I fear I'll become a tree hugger."

"Trees give good hugs." He whined again stripping his shirt off letting it fall to the floor and then doing the same with his pants and boxers walking down the hall nude until he reached the bathing room. 

He quickly slipped into the steamy hot water hissing as it touched his stitches. He couldn't wait until they stopped hurting with everything he did. It seemed like it would be forever. Granted it wouldn't take so long if he didn't continuously pop his stitches every other day.

Pagan strips down making a bit of a show of it. He knew his body was amazing. Ajay stared at him quite often as do many others. He slid into the bath with a content sigh. The bath was a giant floor based pool like tub. It was like a giant pool. It easily could be a pool with fountains spitting out water, petals floating along the surface, incense lit and candles burning along the edges. It was gorgeous. He submerged himself and swims over to Ajay before coming up shaking his head. "Hello gorgeous."

Ajay at this point had settled into the tub one hand on the edge and his head resting on the propped up arm, the other rested along the edge of the tub. He smiled watching Pagan strip and slid in. He did roll his eyes and smiled at the comment made when he swam over.

"When you say those things I just think about how you would read me bedtime stories and tuck me in at night because I was a child. Bet you didn't think you would be marrying me when I had snot running down my face." He laughed, he liked the complements Pagan would send him at random times but some time he just thought about things.

Pagan just groans sinking down in the water looking at him with a frown. "Fuck Ajay. You really know how to kill a mood you little shit." 

Ajay laughs pulling him back up with a smile. "I probably wanted to marry you when I was a kid. In fact I remember telling people I was a prince in Kyrat and that I was going to be king one day. They never believed me."

Raises an eyebrow. "Oh you did did you. And just how did little ajay think he would become king of Kyrat? Hmmm?" Snuggles close to him nuzzling at his neck before settling.

"I dunno, I suppose I was either going to marry you or kill you. And seeing as you are not dead I think it’s gonna be the latter." He paused thinking for a moment really trying to think about his past. He would always tell kids he was a prince in Kyrat, and that he rode an elephant or lived in a castle. It turned out he remembered quite a lot about Kyrat but it was all blown off as child imagination. 

"I once threatened a kid who was picking on a girl that my dad was gonna come and shoot him because picking on girls was mean. I am pretty sure I was talking about you."

Pagan signs. "Well I will admit... If things had gone differently.... I would have become the father figure. At the moment I'm glad I'm not. Since I'm quite happy with how we are. But honestly.... If your mother had not left.... Lakshmana's death or not I would have taken that role and been damn good at it I might add. Would have made sure your fashion sense was in top shape but alas..." He was joking around a bit to dull down the memories. "However.... This... Right now.... What we have.... Well I couldn't be happier. You can still call me Daddy if you want. " Smirks at him.

"My fashion sense is just fine. Chiffon has great ideas and I don't know why you didn't like them so much. And no. I will never call you daddy... thats just to creepy." He snipped but calmed. Smiling he pulled his face close and kissing it.

Purrs before moving away to wash up properly and getting out of the bath slipping into a pink robe. "I am going to dress. Then we can go see the kiddies!" Grins semi bouncing as he heads back to the bedroom.

Ajay just chuckled at the man. He loved kids that was for sure. He got out drying off after getting a quick scrub down pulling on a plain grey robe and following after him. 

When he did catch up with him he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck kissing along it. He wasn't one for giving affection if not started first but he just felt like he hadn't touched Pagan enough today.

He purred and leaned back into him. Oh how he liked it when Ajay initiated affection. Made him actually feel wanted. That the young boy.... No.... Young MAN was solid in his choice to be with him. "Let's get dressed love..... The kids are waiting to be blessed by the presence of their kings."

"I’m not a king." He said into the man's neck. "The kids can wait." He said sliding his hand into the fold of the robe. He wasn't after anything just wanted to touch him. He could taste the soap and oils on his skin from the bath. Running a hand along the king's side and along his stomach smiling when he felt the muscles twitch and spasm.

"Mhmmmmmmm. When we marry... You'll be second king......Ajay..." His skin was smooth and warm only small bumps here or there from tiny scars from his past as a mob boss's son. Getting into scuffles or just from his own clumsiness. His head tips back allowing Ajay all the access he wanted.

"I refuse, I don't want to be king. I just want to be Ajay." He said kissing and mouthing at the skin holding him close and running his hands along anything he could touch. His hand came up running along his neck to hold his jaw turning his head to face him. It was only a little bit awkward Pagan being taller than he was. He kissed him tongue was in his mouth before his lips even connected.

"Mhmm very well... My ajay. Hmmm." Pagan completely submits to his younger lover allowing him to do whatever he wished. Letting him explore what was his. It was surprisingly easy to submit to Ajay. And he honestly preferred it that way.

He moved them so they were facing each other Ajay tipping his head to the side and pushing him back into a desk. Oh fuck he wished he was healed, both of them. He pulled away panting a bit licking his lips.

"When our stitches come out I am gonna fuck you into a wall so hard they are gonna have to re-plaster that shit." He growled dipping his head and biting along his neck leaving dark red marks.

His eyes were wide in shock but then a grin comes to his face. "Ohh how I can't wait for it. Gods damnit Ajay.... One more week.. One! Then you had best make due on that promise you fucking sexy shit!"

"In a week were gonna be in Hong Kong." He thought pulling away before he got too into it and they had to take another bath.

"So we were gonna go see the kids?" He chuckled hearing Pagan say something about blue balls, turning and going to the set of cloths that were set out for them. He gave the ones for him a look ignoring those and went for his own cloths in the dresser. No way was he going to be wearing some weird ass suite that Pagan tried putting on him.

Pagan watched him and sighs. "Someday... Someday." He goes for his own clothing a new pink suit as his other was completely ruined. He kept the shirt unbuttoned a bit like always but adjusts it to cover the stitches. He rubbed around the wound a bit remembering Ajay who stayed with him even during the surgery.

"I'm not wearing a strangely colored suit. Just a t-shirt and some pants maybe a coat it’s cold in this country" He pulled over his shirt and his sweater then dug though for some socks.

"Yes yes dear heart. Whatever you wish, is my command." He slides on his shoes looking at himself in the mirror as he fixes his hair up heading out of the room kissing Ajay on his way by. "Let's go love."

He almost fell trying to return the kiss and hop after him sliding into his shoes.

They quickly hopped into a car, pink of course, Gary driving them to one of the local schools that was finally up and running. 

Stepping onto the school grounds was like a old memory replaying. He remembered doing this years ago when Ajay temporarily attended this very place. From outside he could hear the children singing songs to help them learn. "Hmmm perhaps a early recess is in order hmm."

"Early?" he scoffed stepping onto the grounds after him checking his watch. "Just wait like four minutes they will be out." He said patting his back having a slight memory jog, oh this was where he threatened to sic Pagan on the kid.

Pagan looks around smiling."Rebuilt very nicely. Though I think a few additions are needed... Hmmm ...." He walks around mumbling about a proper safe yard with a fence, a jungle gym and a dozen other things when to door opened and the kids ran out to play stopping when they see Ajay and Pagan.

Ajay shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled. "Hey, your King decided he wanted to come have a special announcement." He spoke to the kids in Hindi considering they probably didn't know english yet.

"You get to kick his butt in a friendly game of kickball." The kids laughed and cheered running up to Pagan arms up and a few to Ajay. He laughed picking one smaller girl up tapping her nose. "Ahh Pagan I'm gonna kick your ass." He said in english not even bothering to look at him. "Winner get to make dinner for a week."   
Pagan was smiling at the kids ruffling their heads as a guard brings a box of toys over Pagan picking up the ball and gives Ajay a look. "The kids can of course win. You however. Are going down dearest."

"Fuck off, I killed people with a ball before." He let the girl hop down and let the kids lead them to the play field. "So it’s us vs you." He grinned making it so no matter what Ajay would win.

"Language around the kiddos dear." Pagan gives a pout. "Oh I see how it is. Let's all be mean to the king hmm. Will no one join me? I offer cookies."

"Don’t believe him there full of spinach and healthy things." He confirmed as the kids all ewwwed and blew raspberries at the king. Ajay laughed knowing that Pagan probably didn't know enough to catch what he told them.

Pagan huffed. "Apparently cookies are overrated. Fine fine fine. Let's get to it then. But I warn you, I'm actually very good at this game." He unbuttons his blazer handing it off to a guard and slides his sleeves up. "Let's play ball."

"Oh shit the king is getting down and dirty. Scuff his shoes kids." He directed them as they all stood in the right areas. 

"You have the ball pitch i'll kick first." The kids lined up behind him and all squealed with excitement.

They all played for a while getting dirty and not giving a shit. Pagan surprisingly giving Ajay a run for his money in the game and even managed to gather followers on his team. After a while the kids were called back for a snack and it gave the two adults time for a breather. Pagan panting a bit leaned over hands on his knees. "Hehe.... It's been a while."

"Oh god my side hurts." Agay groans as he held his side trying not to hop around like a wounded animal. "Ah I think I popped a stitch again." honestly this was why it had taken so long to heal in the first place. 

"I'm not out of shape but holy crap, that hurt."

Pagan looks over at him worriedly."Honestly.. Sit........d...." He didn't finish his sentence when the next thing he remembers he's opening his eyes looking at the cloud filled sky people calling his name. "Huh?"

He stopped his ridiculous hopping around when he heard the thud of his king falling to the ground. "Pagan!" He rushed over dropping down and doing basic medical checks. 

"Pagan!" He called again the kids all huddled behind the teacher watching one crying for her king to get up. The guard calling for help to be waiting when they got back.

He seemed to over all be fine he just passed out from strain on his heart. Damn it he shouldn't have played so rough with the kids.

He groans looking up at Ajay. "A little too soon to do that still... Huh...." He stayed lying there a while more letting his heart slow down on its own. "Sorry about that."

"Oh my god." He sighed dropping his head and then lifting it back up with a hard sigh. "Yeah no more of this till we are both healed good god almighty." He looked up at the kids signaling them he was okay and they were no need to cry.

He sits up slowly once the dizziness fades and kisses Ajay then smiles at the kids. "All better!"

The kids laugh and eww at the kiss because cooties. 

"We should go and get you looked at make sure you didn't blow yet another valve and get me re-stitched. Again." He helped him stand up slowly. So much for their bath.

Pagan nods leaning against Ajay kisses him again hearing more giggles. "Back to the palace. Perhaps next time. We'll invite the kids to it as a field trip. Would be nice to have little feet running all over again." 

Ajay glances at Pagan for a moment then smiles to himself. It would be nice, wouldn't it.


End file.
